A Thief and his Queen
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Dark!OQWeek prompts. This is a series of prompts written for Dark!OQWeek. I hope you enjoy them! Not all chapters will be M rated but I will be rating it at that just in case. :) Updated for smut week.
1. Getting to know you

**So it's finally here, Dark!OutlawQueen week and I am so excited to be taking part both in writing and reading what everyone else has come up with! :)**

 **xoxox Enjoy xoxox**

* * *

 **Getting to know you**

The Evil Queen simply sat opposite him and observed, he had been talking about his life and what this realm was like and she was just looking at him. He was identical to Robin, well on the outside he was, but she knew he was a different person, knew that Regina wouldn't have just given him up otherwise.

She had always thought that she and Regina were meant to be together, that they were two halves of the same person, which in truth they were, they had come from the same person, but they had become too much for each other. In reality that had been sparked by Robin's death, other Robin, Robin Hood the honourable man whom Regina loved with everything she had. She had loved him too, he was the first person who really saw who she was, he had understood them like no one else, no one except from maybe Henry.

But no, this man wasn't him, he wasn't the same and as Regina had found out the hard way, he never would be her soulmate. That, however, didn't mean that he wasn't someone's, he had to be and surely, they were meant to be together in every realm, as far as she was aware the version of the Evil Queen in this realm was banished and not going to be causing her problems any time soon so why shouldn't she have this version of Robin? She already knew there was something there, some unspoken feelings, a spark so to speak. Maybe Robin Hood wasn't actually her soulmate, maybe he was Regina's after all, Regina had been led to him when she was in control before she grew weak and unable to fend off the darkness inside of her, to keep the Evil Queen at bay, keep her at bay.

"You have been awfully quiet."

Her thoughts were dashed as she looked up to meet his eyes, "sorry?"

"I just said that you have been pretty quiet since you arrived here."

"I suppose I have," she shrugged, looking to the cup on the table in front of her, "I apologise it is just I have had a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Care to share?"

"Not especially," she shook her head, "just thinking about, things."

"What kind of things?"

"I can assure you that is nothing that you should be worrying your pretty little head about."

"You think I have a pretty head?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes before picking up her drink and taking a swig of the alcoholic beverage, as a queen she usually drunk in a more refined way, little sips here and there, but then again, she was sat in a tavern, with a forest dweller drinking beer out of an unwashed mug, so forgive her if she forgot how to drink her drink in a way that was polite. "I suppose there is a rugged type… charm to you."

"One would have thought I was a little too working class for your tastes."

"Working class? Don't flatter yourself, you hardly work for what you get, you steal, so I don't think you can be even categorised as working class, you are even lower than that."

"Too true," he smirked, "yet you're still here drinking with me and making small talk, why?"

"Because even if I think you are lower than myself, I think you might be a fresh start for me also."

"I'm glad you came to that conclusion," he smirked, "because in the rather short time I came to know you, I already learnt that I liked you more than your alter ego."

"Not many people do," she sighed, playing with her hair and fidgeting in her corset, she missed wearing clothes from Storybrooke that she could actually move in, even if she didn't want to admit that she liked that attire, there was no way she could deny that it was much more comfortable.

"I don't know why, Regina seemed rather, what's the word I'm looking for?" He pretended to think before casting her a dimpled grin, "vanilla, she's vanilla."

The Queen rose her eyebrows and hummed, "I see, I don't think she would be pleased with that description of her, I hardly think she's as vanilla as Marian." His face fell as he swilled his drink, staring into the mug, "now she was boring, at least Regina had some fire inside her, something flammable, Marian on the other hand, well she was just plain boring. Regina was like a caramel apple flambé, ready to be lit, Marian however, she was more like a Victoria sponge, a little bit of icing to finish and there you have it." She laughed at her own joke before looking up at him and seeing how he was staring at her.

"You didn't know her," Robin whispered, "so please don't just judge her like that."

Her mouth dropped open and closed again, rather like a fish, not saying anything just opening and closing its mouth as it floats awkwardly in the water. "I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I forgot she meant something to you, she was your wife after all wasn't she."

"Why do you both automatically assume she was my wife? Other you did that also."

"Well, in our realm she was."

"In this realm she wasn't," he shook his head, "she died before that could happen," he ran a hand through his hair and she tilted her head, feeling something well up inside her, something she hadn't really experienced before, a foreign feeling that she wasn't used to and she didn't like all that much. Compassion.

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry, I…"

"You didn't know," he looked up at her, "how could you have?"

"I didn't ask," she breathed, closing her eyes before standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, shooting out of his seat, looking at her in alarm.

"I was just going to come and sit beside you," she stated, moving to sit back down again.

"No, please, I would like that, in fact, I think we should go somewhere quieter. Also, you really need to get out of that getup, you hardly blend in with the ordinary folk in that rhinestone covered dress."

"They are diamonds…" she scoffed before looking at him and adding, "however I see your reasoning and I respect it," goodness it was hard not being fully dark, Regina giving her some of her love had made her life that much more complicated. Being reasonable wasn't something she had to do, ever. She was the least reasonable person there was and when it came to getting what she wanted and being right, she always won.

"You're a strange one aren't you, maybe you are more like Regina than you make out," he quipped standing and dropping a couple of coins on the table as she stood and followed him out of the tavern.

"Well, I am… was part of her, we've been through a lot together and seemingly she has rubbed off on me a little." She picked up the pace, seemingly he was faster than her, but it was probably her silly shoes that weren't practical to walk upon this terrain in.

"Okay, so forgive me for not understanding this, but how exactly does it work? Did you just split in half, how can there possibly be two of you from one realm?"

"When a person has two completely different personalities within them, those personalities battle for dominance, with Regina and myself, it was always a battle for who got to be at the forefront, who could take over at any given moment. In her hours of weakness, I would step forward and do what was necessary for our survival, do what I had to do to make sure that we came out on top."

"So, how does that answer my question?"

"Yes, we are two different people, we think differently, act differently, we are different and it isn't a matter of her being good and me being bad, not anymore, we are both as equally bad as we are good."

"So what do I call you your majesty?" he smirked as they reached the edge of town where the woods began.

"Whoa one minute, where are you taking me exactly?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she stared at the forest in front of her, "please, if you are going to murder me don't do it somewhere where there is dirt, I would at least like my body to be laid on a clean surface."

"I thought I told you that I slept on hay…"

"That was on top of dirt!" she argued back.

"But there is…"

"Separation, I get it," she chuckled, "still not sleeping on dirt. I also think that you are missing the point, you failed to deny that you were planning on murdering me, should I be worried?" The Queen questioned, following behind him as they began to weave through the trees her having to hike up her skirts so that they didn't drag on the ground.

"You're coming into the deep dark wood with a wanted felon, so probably."

"Hmm, you have a point outlaw,"

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"Which?" she whispered, concentrating on where she was walking, making sure that she didn't trip up over something that was sticking out of the ground because it would be quite easy to accomplish, she had no clue how he managed to run through these woods without doing some serious damage.

"What would you prefer me to call you, as I hardly imagine I can call you your majesty for the rest of our time together."

"Our time together?" she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip before pulling herself together and looking to the ground again, "well, what would you like to call me?"

"Gina?"

She thought about this, what he'd call her and she really had no clue, but she did know that she didn't like Gina, well, she had liked Gina, but it had been a nickname given to her by Roland, one that both he and Robin Hood had used, so she hardly thought it appropriate, maybe it would be at some point but in that moment it wasn't. "No," she whispered, "I'd prefer that you didn't."

"Okay then, how about Gigi?"

"Gigi?" she scoffed, "I hardly think so."

"What's wrong with Gigi?" he grinned, offering her his hand as he helped her over a fallen tree branch, passing a line of clean washing that was hanging outside a house and grabbing something off it.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you something to wear," he shrugged.

"Ha! I don't think so thief, if you think I am wearing that cheap scratchy blend you have another thought coming."

"Coming from the Queen who is on the run for killing the King and Queen of this realm."

"I did what?" she breathed, looking at him wide eyed.

"Well, you didn't exactly, but Regina did."

"Regina? She killed someone? Who?"

"Queen Snow and King David."

"Regina killed Snow White?" she asked, the colour draining from her face as she stared at the man in front of her, she was too shocked, how could Regina lecture her about such things and then go ahead and do exactly what she had been wanting to do for years?

"Well I thought you would have known about that one."

"I didn't, how did she… kill them?"

"Crushed their hearts."

"I see, and now I am the one under suspicion for this crime?" she scoffed, trust Regina to do something which would throw her in it and not let her know about it before she moved to the strange land.

"Naturally, I think prince Henry has a high prince on your head, so I hate to break it to you baby, but you are as much an outlaw as I am."

She narrowed her eyes and him and tore the skirt from his grasp, immediately scrunching her face up in disgust at the material in her hands, "I cannot put this on my skin."

"You're gonna have…"

"I have sensitive skin, I cannot wear this… this… burlap, it's a rag and I will not wear it."

"Oh you are a stubborn witch."

"Do you know the rash that will bring out on my skin if it comes into contact with my body? Do you really want to see me with hives because I am pretty sure that beauty you said you saw wouldn't be beautiful with her body covered in red blotches?"

He chuckled and threw his hands up in the air, "fine your majesty, whatever you want, don't wear the dress, but you stick out like a thumb that has been hit by a very heavy hammer."

She rolled he eyes and casually flung the dress back over the line, "what would you have me wear thief?"

"Something more suitable that doesn't look as though you are going to a coronation."

"I'll have you know that coronation colours are cream and pastels, this is most certainly not coronation attire," she huffed, already loving their playful arguments and she could see from the glint in his eyes that he was too, he could deny it all he wanted, but arguing with each other like this always worked to get her hot and bothered in more than one way.

"I suppose you have a point there, maybe funeral attire then."

"Hardly, one wouldn't wear a diamond encrusted dress to a funeral, that is totally disrespectful, you must wear plain att..."

"Queenie! Just lose the diamonds okay?"

"Fine," she smirked peeling off a layer of clothes with her magic, leaving her dressed in a black corset and her leather trousers alone. She simply chuckled to herself as she walked behind him, it was slightly cold, but totally worth the reaction he knew she was going to draw from him. "How much further?"

"Not too far now, just around the… holy crap," he turned to look at her, stopping in his tracks his eyes going wide as he took her in, "wow."

"Just around the holy crap? I don't see any holy crap, I mean should it have a halo or something above it?" she chuckled moving further forward to brush past him. "Come on, I would rather like to find this place of residence before dark."

"As much as I love seeing you like this, I think for me to be able to concentrate on anything, you need to put some more clothes on, and obviously for your own health because it gets cold quickly out here." He added clearly wanting to make himself look better.

"I think you need to make your mind up with what you want, one minute you want me to take off my clothes and the next you want me to put them back on again."

"Just put on something that will help you blend in a little better, it's all I am asking, this makes you stand out more than the bloody diamonds," he gestured towards the swell of her breasts and the silky skin that was showing between the top of her pants and the bottom of her corset.

"Fine," she huffed, using her magic to dress herself in a similar attire to the one she had been wearing during the author's mishap where he accidentally turned her into a bandit, her hair also dropped from the tight updo to hang around her, "better?"

"Much better," he nodded, "I could almost say you pass as normal, but most women don't wear pants in this realm."

"Well, I am not most women," she pointed out as they walked deeper into the depths of the forest.

"I can see that milady. So again, what name do you want?"

"I don't know."

"What about Reggie?"

"Reggie?"

"I'll take that as a no, so why don't we just stick with Queenie for now then shall we?"

She hummed before nodding, "Queenie is fine for now I suppose."

"I think it is, come on then milady, I am sure I will come up with something totally adorable to call you but for now you are right, we need to get to the shelter before nightfall."

"What is your shelter?" she asked, taking his hand as he helped her climb over a fallen tree, she felt little tingles on her palm and that started off the butterflies in her stomach.

"It isn't much," he sighed picking up the pace.

"You know if you think of it I can magic us there."

"I think I would rather hold off on the whole using magic thing for a little while, I hardly think I want you using your purple glitter dust on me."

"Purple glitter dust," she scoffed, "I am no fairy, that is trained magic, no dust or glitter needed thank you very much and why would you think I would harm you?"

"Coming from the woman who bit me whilst disguised as a snake…"

She cast him a glare as she had to skip a little to catch up with him again, he really was insufferable, "I already apologised for that, I told you, you had residing magic residue on you, do you really think I wanted to bite your dirty hands?"

"You made me dig a hole whilst ogling my arse, don't think I didn't notice that because I did."

"What? You have a good ass, who can blame me for wanting to look at it?" she bit down on her bottom lip, getting a good look at his butt for a second time, it looked much better in the tight jeans he was wearing in Storybrooke but it still looked fine.

"What else did you do? Oh yes, you kidnapped me and tied me to a chair."

"In my defence, I was simply practising my sailor knots."

"You tied me with enchanted rope."

"I suppose you have a point," she rolled her eyes, "but I did apologise for that as well, I just wanted to see what you would look like tied up."

"No you made the mistake of thinking that I would have left you unless you bound me."

"Wouldn't you have? Can you honestly say that had I not tied you to that chair you would have stayed with me, that you wouldn't have left, because I don't believe it. Everyone always leaves me, it's what they do."

He stopped walking and turned to look at her, "look, are you coming with me now?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think I would be taking you back to my camp if I was just going to leave you? If I was going to do that I would have left you at the tavern."

She was so conflicted, she wanted to believe him, wanted to hug him tight and make him promise her that he wasn't ever going to leave her side again, but she couldn't do that to herself or to him. She couldn't tie him down and force him, it had to be his own decision and if he decided that he wanted her, she would go with him. "I suppose not."

"Right then, stop doing that thing where you put yourself down and come with me," he extended his hand, beckoning for her to hold it. She rolled her eyes before taking him up on his offer and walking with him side by side towards his camp.

* * *

"This is it?" she asked, looking at the hollowed-out tree trunk, turning her noise up.

"Well you can always sleep outside."

"Are there bugs in there?" she asked scrunching her nose up as he let go of her hand and went to the entrance.

"Scared of a few creepy crawlies?"

"I don't do insects," the Queen shuddered placing her hand on the bark and looking in as Robin disappeared into the darkness of the hollow. The sun had gone down and it was literally black due to the trees blocking out any light that might have been given from the moon. She was the Evil Queen, ex-Evil Queen, she couldn't be afraid of a couple of bugs, but they were disgusting things and she couldn't be doing with them crawling all over her. "Robin?"

"Are you coming in or not? I am certainly not going to force you, you can stay out there for all I care."

"Oh how considerate of you," she spat, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she ducked down and began to walk into the hollowed out home. "Robin? Rob…" she rose her eyebrows and nodded, "impressive," it wasn't what she was used to, but she had to say for a disused tree in the woods, he had made it quite… not nice, but liveable.

"Really?"

"I was expecting the place to be…"

"Dirtier? Dustier? Danker?"

"Yes, all three of those and more in fact," she yawned.

"You look exhausted," he whispered, moving closer to her and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I am," she breathed looking up at him, all of a sudden feeling rather shy and she deemed that in the whole time she had been separate from Regina she had never been shy until now.

"Hungry?"

"That too," she licked her lips, not tearing her eyes from his, simply staring at him.

"Well then, sit and I will try to rustle up something, it won't be much but…"

"Whatever you have," she muttered pulling a stool out from under a table he had situated in the little space. There was a makeshift table at one end of the room and in a small area to the right there was a small bunk and to think he said he liked to sleep outside looking at the stars and in dirt for that matter, it looked clean enough.

"So I found some bread and some berries."

"Thank you," she smiled at him popping a couple of the berries in her mouth as she watched him take the seat opposite her.

"You look better like this."

"What?"

"Without the whole menacing makeup and the fancy dress costumes, you look normal, beautiful."

She looked up at him not saying anything in return, she was wearing this for practical means, but she could see how he preferred it to the outfits she would wear being the Queen, now she hoped to put that behind her, in the most part anyway and be her own person.

"So then, I suppose you can take my bed."

"Your bed I thought you had straw on top of dirt?"

"Ha ha very funny," he grinned, "so I may have upgraded my sleeping quarters a little since out last encounter."

"Our last encounter yesterday you mean?"

"Yesterday?" he furrowed his eyebrows, "I've been back here for two months."

"Two months? But for me it's only been a day." It was going to take her a while to adjust to this new world, time obviously worked differently in this realm and apparently, she had already missed two months of being with him.

"Well, I thought I'd never see you again."

"You thought wrong," she whispered, "but I suppose everything I have ever done in my life has let people down so I am surprised you weren't right."

"I'm glad I was wrong, truth be known, if I wasn't happy before I met you, I certainly wasn't happy when I lost you, when you sent me back here without even so much as a goodbye, why would you do that? Did you even plan on coming back?"

"I'm here aren't I, I'm not the villain in this situation," she stated defensively, how was it that everything always got turned around on her, he had been the one who wanted to be released, he had been the one who had wanted to go home, so how could he then blame her for that? It wasn't fair, not in the slightest and she wasn't having it, any of it. "You wanted to leave! You begged for me to untie you, so I did, I gave you what you wanted and you still aren't happy with that."

"No one is the villain in this situation, not any more okay," he brushed his hand over hers, "I'm sorry. I know I asked for you to untie me, I should have made sure you knew what I really wanted, but you're different now, I see it, there's just something."

"Regina gave me some of her love," she sighed, "love from Henry, Robin… Hood, Emma, everyone, she gave me that love in the hope that I would become a better person that I would reform myself and do you know what she took in return?"

"What?" he asked, scanning her eyes.

"Some of my hate," she laughed humourlessly, "she exchanged something so true and pure for something which was quite the opposite and she didn't even need to take a second thought, I was begging her, pledging with her to crush my heart, but she didn't and I am so, so grateful to her for that."

"Well look who is more reformed than myself," he chuckled propping his feet up on a stool, "and here I was thinking that living inside a tree and not sleeping on the ground was a massive step."

"Shut up," she laughed standing and stretching a little.

"I think you should get some sleep."

"Yes, I think you're right, you promise you aren't going to murder me whilst I'm asleep, right? And if you do choose to, remember what I said about the whole dirt thing."

"Kill you somewhere sanitary, got it," he grinned, "nah, I think I would be too afraid to kill you, you probably sleep with your eyes open."

"How did you know?" she smirked.

"Educated guess, so you can take the bed, I'll just go outside if you need to get ready or anything, uh…" he ran a hand through his hair and she found it adorable when he got flustered. Letting out a little laugh, she used her magic to change into something more suitable for sleeping, the clothes she had been wearing previously hanging themselves up as she straightened the silk nightdress.

"So, where are you going to sleep?" she whispered.

"Ah I'll just grab a blanket and sleep on the floor over here."

"But Robin I can't take your bed…"

"Here you are with the decency again, it weirds me out you being like this, I expect you to just take things when they are given to you and not argue."

"Fine, sleep on the floor, I was trying to be nice but obviously, you don't appreciate that, so goodnight," she rolled her eyes, why did he have to be such a jerk? She pushed the sheets back and turned her nose up, discreetly waving her hand she slipped into the bed, letting out a contended sigh when her head hit the pillow and she pulled the covers up, chucking him a blanket from the bottom of the bed, "sleep on that," she laughed, "wouldn't want you to get dirt on your newly refined self now would we?"

"You are just full of them tonight," he grinned, placing the blanket down and sitting on it before laying on his side and turning to look at her. "Do you know how good you look in my bed?"

"Do you know how good it feels to be in your bed? Oh, wait I forgot, you are laid on the floor whilst I get to sleep in here," she cast him an overly bright smile before closing her eyes and suppressing another yawn.

"I mean it though Queenie, it really is good to have you here and I think that we might be good for each other."

"I agree," she whispered opening her eyes again, "thank you, for giving me your bed, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he breathed closing his eyes.

"Good night Robin."

"Goodnight your majesty."

* * *

The Queen couldn't sleep, it wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable she had sorted that, it was because she felt cold, and she knew that he must be, he was on the floor and had nothing covering him. She was lonely she needed something, with a sigh she sat up and gathered the bedding with her before slipping out of bed and shuffling over to him. Once she was there she dropped her pillow by his head and sat down beside him, pulling the covers over her before laying so that she was facing him.

"You're on the floor?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made," she breathed shuffling closer to him as he threaded their fingers together and pulled the duvet so that it was covering the both of them.

"Hey what happened to my sheets?"

"I told you, I have sensitive skin, did you really expect me to sleep on burlap?"

"No," he grinned, moving his head to the pillow so their faces were next to each other, their noses just about brushing.

"I swear if a bug crawls on me..."

"I'll squish it for you."

"You promise?" she whispered.

"Always."

She was just about to drift off when she chuckled lightly.

"What?"

She grinned, burying her face against his chest and taking a deep breath in as his arms secured around her. "You smell like forest."


	2. Adjusting to the wish realm

**Hi! I hope you liked the first instalment of this series, so here's the second! Slightly M rated, but not really. This is based a couple of months after the first prompt as I want to try and continue them on in a kinda mini story, not that it matters if you don't read them all, but anyway, enough of my ranting. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Adjusting to the EF and the Wish Realm**

She felt as though her lungs were burning as she leant against a tree stump and looked behind her, she tried to catch her breath and shook her head, she wasn't cut out for this shit and she certainly didn't like it. It made her eternally sorry to Snow White for putting her through it for all those years, but now she was experiencing it herself and who was after her? Her own son. Henry was out for blood, her blood, trying to avenge his grandparents that she killed, well technically it was Regina and if she ever saw that chirpy little version of herself again she would personally hang her up for leaving her to deal with this shit.

Her magic hadn't been playing ball, ever since she had got to this godforsaken place something had been amiss with it, well, for the first couple of days it had been fine, but since then it had been getting weaker and weaker, as though something was draining it. Now she could only afford to use it for the essential things and unfortunately that did not include transporting herself away from Henry and his stupid guards.

"Shit," she breathed hearing the horse's hooves echo around her as she looked around feeling panicky, "shit!"

"Shush you! Here."

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shout whispered, taking Robin's hand as he helped her climb up into the tree with him and held her close as they waited on the branch, watching down below.

"Hiding up this tree."

"Oh well thank you very much and what were you planning to do if they caught me?" So her soulmate was a jerk, how lovely.

"Come and rescue you duh."

"Don't duh me Robin of Locksley, you think you are so clever don't you."

"Well I couldn't have rescued you if I got caught now could I?"

"Oh so you were just willing to allow me to get caught then?" she scoffed, "how very honourable of you."

"Queenie, shush," he put his hand over her mouth and she narrowed her eyes before sticking her tongue out and licking him, causing him to drop his hand, "you are disgusting you know that," he wiped his hand on her back as she let out a little giggle and turned, catching him off guard as she licked his face. "Gina! That is gross."

"That's gross?"

"I don't know where you've been putting that mouth."

"Oh I think you do and maybe that's your problem," she sniggered, remembering the little surprise she had woken him up to that morning.

"You only did that one time," he scoffed.

"That is because I'm a queen and a bit more refined."

"Do Queens really climb trees and hide from angry princes?"

"This one does," she rolled her eyes, "unfortunately." Luckily Robin had been more than willing to teach her all the survival skills she would need to deal with these conditions, not that she was happy about it, her plan had been to venture to her castle as it should have been abandoned. However, when they had arrived there, they found that Prince Henry had taken over and now had guards posted there, which was annoying because she knew that she had many magical ingredients in there that might be useful in finding out why the hell her magic was disappearing.

She needed to find a way to get her magic back and avoid being caught by the people who were after them, unluckily for them, she wasn't the only one on the run, Robin also had people after him, so they were doubly in it, she just needed to discover something which would protect them from both threats and ensure that they could live out happy lives, that however seemed slightly impossible at that very moment, she could hardly do anything whilst stuck in a tree and the Dark One probably wasn't going to help them as it seemed he was more on Prince Henry's side than hers.

"Do you think that little tosser is going to tire of chasing us any time soon?" Robin sighed, his feet dangling from the tree either side of her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist as he managed to balance them both on the branch.

"The little tosser that is my son do you mean?"

"He ain't your son, not this version anyway."

"True," she nodded, lolling her head back to his shoulder as she felt him press a kiss to her temple, humming she closed her eyes, "I just wish we didn't have to worry about this sort of thing."

"Hmm, me too," he agreed, "ooh look here comes the little prince now."

She opened her eyes and watched as Henry rode past on his horse, the guards following close behind, "she can't have got far! That bitch needs to pay for what she did to my grandparents."

"You see the other Henry would never use that sort of language," she scoffed.

"Does that mean we can get rid of the little bastard?" Robin joked, squeezing her playfully.

"You have a fouler mouth that the other Robin too, does that mean I can push you out of this tree?"

"Touché milady," he grinned, kissing her neck playfully, "but I hardly think that you are going to do that, I mean you need me too much, don't even try to deny it because I know that you do."

"Shut up," she smirked, wrapping her ankles around his before shoving him backwards, causing him to partially lose his balance on the branch letting out a rather feminine scream, one which had her laughing and nearly falling off herself because of it.

"Fucking hell Gina!"

"Oh my god!" she giggled, struggling to breath because the look on his face was priceless.

"Your highness! There here! I found them!" One of the guards yelled as he looked up at them.

"Oh bloody hell, look what you've gone and done now!"

"So worth it," she laughed, "come on, we climb down and we'll out run them again."

"You're joking, right? I nearly died from the last time."

"You need to get fit," she smirked, standing and balancing herself on the branch as she leant out and plucked a large acorn, "it'll help with holding onto trees."

"Oh you are gonna need to run woman, from me," he groaned, standing beside her as they looked down at the guard, "what you gonna do with that, plant it and hope that it'll grown to be big and strong, unlike us who will probably be captured and executed before we can even have our supper."

"No," she rolled her eyes, staring down at the guard and pulling her hand back just as he was pointing up at them, then she threw the acorn as hard as she could, hitting the horse's rear and causing it to bolt taking the rider with it. "Now come."

"Where?"

All she did was lean in and look him square in the eye before stealing a kiss from him and climbing down from the tree as quick as she could, dropping to the ground, "catch me if you can," she rose her eyebrows at him before taking off through the woods again in the opposite direction to the one the guard's horse had just bolted in.

"Aren't you a little old for kiss chase?!" he called after her and she saw that he was running, but also noticed that Henry and his guards were coming after them too.

"Shit," she ran a hand through her hair as she continued to sprint as quick as she could, scrambling over logs and nuisance rocks that were in the middle of the trail.

"This really isn't convenient!" Robin shouted from behind her.

"Less yelling more running!" she replied, turning a little and seeing that he was also looking behind him, but just as she did she missed the tree root laying on the ground and caught her ankle, causing her to literally go flying and crash into the base of a nearby tree smashing her shoulder against it and squealing in pain.

Quickly she pulled herself under some nearby shrubbery and laid low trying to stop herself from crying out in sheer torture, her ankle and arm felt as though there were on fire. "Fuck," she whispered making sure that she was tucked under and completely out of sight.

"Gina?! Where the hell did you go?!"

She saw him run past and hoped to god that he had the good sense to find a hiding place instead of carry on giving chase, right now though there wasn't really much she could do about it. The horses cantered past, shaking the ground as they went and she buried her face in her arms trying to shield it from the flying debris that managed to come through the little gaps in the shrubbery.

This was insane, she was a Queen and here she was on the ground, in the mud she might add, hiding from who is pretty much her son, trying to kill her, this was never a situation she had ever envisioned. Lying there she tried to keep her mind off the pain, forget about it, but it was proving harder than she would have liked and her injuries were beginning to throb, she knew she was going to need magic to heal them, but the thing was she didn't know if she would even have enough for that.

She laid there for what seemed like hours, wondering what happened to Robin, but she guessed it would be safe for her to come out of her hiding place, so she shuffled out and grabbed onto a nearby tree, using it to pull herself up as she dusted herself off and looked around her, deciding to find her own way back to their hide out/makeshift home. Finding a large enough stick nearby, she used it to help her keep her weight off her ankle as she stumbled in the direction of their hollowed tree.

It took her long enough, but she let out a happy breath of air as she spotted her shelter, it had gotten dark and she hadn't been as close as she had first thought so she was extremely relieved to be back, she just hoped that Robin was also. She dropped her stick and moved some of the leaves that worked to cover the entrance before hobbling inside and sealing it again, holding onto the wall as she made her way through the hollow into the living area. "Robin?" She called, not seeing any light whatsoever, meaning that he most likely wasn't in, which meant she didn't know where he was and that was something which caused her to worry, but she was hardly in a state to go out and find him.

Reaching around she found the oil lamp and struck a match lighting it, working to illuminate the room. She placed the lamp down on the table before shuffling to the bed and dropping down, catching her arm in the process, letting out a little groan and closing her eyes. She fumbled about with her boots, however it was pretty hard taking them off with only one hand, she undid them as well as she could before kicking them off, glad to find that her ankle was a simple strain, she didn't think she could say the same for her arm, she definitely heard something snap when she hit the tree.

She shrugged out of her clothes before finding her night attire and pulling it over her head, minding her arm. Once she had it on she slipped into bed and closed her eyes as she managed to keep off her bad arm. She was starving, so hungry that her stomach hurt, but she knew there wasn't anything in, Robin had grabbed some bread and shoved it with the rest of the stuff they had been stealing during the day. Yes, the Evil Queen had stolen for the first time in her life and it felt rather odd, yet exhilarating, especially knowing it was from well off people who had so much, they had managed to grab some gold coins and other things which they had distributed in a nearby village, whilst obviously keeping some for themselves, they needed something for risking their necks right?

She shuffled uncomfortably, she couldn't sleep not just because she was too hungry, but she couldn't go to sleep when Robin hadn't returned yet, what the hell was he doing? What if he'd been captured? What if Henry had caught him, or he'd run into Nottingham? What if he was hanging from chains in a jail cell? What if…

"Gina! Oh my god, you're here, are you okay?!" She opened her eyes and looked at him as he dropped his sack down on the table and hurried over to her, "tell me you're okay, where have you been?!"

"I sustained a little injury," she whispered, "nothing I can't handle."

"God, I've been looking for you and it's pitch black out there I was so worried when I couldn't find you and… oh god, I'm just glad you're safe… your arm."

"Hmm," she sat up a little to look at him, he looked exhausted as though he could sleep for weeks, which he probably could, they both could, she'd done more running that day than she had ever wanted to in her entire life.

"What the hell happened?" He asked kneeling by the bed and cupping her face lovingly as he stroked her cheek.

"I fell into a tree," she shrugged, "and then hid in the shrubbery until I knew it was safe to return back here."

"That looks dislocated," he winced, pulling his jacket and dirty shirt off before looking at her again, she couldn't help but gaze at his chest a little, her bottom lip coming between her teeth, "stop roaming your eyes over my body whilst I'm trying to look at your injury."

"Why is it distracting you?" she hummed, running her fingers across his chest as she closed her eyes.

"I think we need to reset it."

"What?" her eyes flew open and met his, "reset it?! I don't think so."

"Gina your bone has literally popped out of its socket, we need to put it back in."

"I can't," she whimpered, "I can't Robin please, please don't," she buried her face in the pillow letting out a sob as she did. She heard Robin sigh, his hand simply drawing small patterns over her hip.

"Sweetheart, please you know we have to, right?"

She didn't know why she was crying, maybe she was scared of the pain, of not being able to handle it, it wasn't as if they were in Storybrooke with medication that could take care of that kinda thing, they were literally back in the middle ages with practically nothing to take away the pain that came with resetting a bone.

"Do you really think I want to have to do this? To put you through this pain? I wish you still had your magic," he sighed, resting his head against her.

"I don't know why it's disappearing," she whispered, turning to look at him and running her good hand through his hair, the other she was not moving under any circumstances.

He extended his own hand to wipe away her tears, "do you think maybe…"

"What?"

"No it's stupid."

"Robin what?"

"Do you think maybe you're dying?"

"What?! I am not dying it's a dislocated shoulder, why would you think I was dying?!" she looked at him in shock, sitting up being mindful of her arm as she did so.

"Not you! Well not exactly, I mean the Evil Queen of this realm," she furrowed her eyebrows at him, she didn't really know what he was talking about but she was going to allow him to continue nevertheless. "I think the King and Queen had her locked up somewhere, but she's bound to be pretty old, because they were getting on, maybe she's dying and somehow your magic, because we're in this realm, is linked to hers."

"Oh my god," he made a very good point, maybe that was it and maybe that was the answer to their problems, "we need to leave this realm."

"What? How?"

"Open a portal and get to the Enchanted Forest, my version of the Enchanted Forest, I don't know why I didn't think about this earlier, it would solve everything, there would be no prince trying to catch us, no Nottingham, nobody, just us. Well obviously, there would be other people there, but as far as I'm aware none of them are currently holding a grudge against you or myself, no one in particular anyway."

"You do know we are still going to have to reset your arm, even if we do decide to go to this new realm."

She winced, she really was not looking forward to this in the slightest but she had to be strong, show him that she wasn't weak, "yes," she nodded, "can you be quick?"

"I think to get it more accurate you have to go slow."

"How do you know how to do this?" she asked sceptically, looking into his blue eyes, she did trust him, but she was just really nervous about this, she had been though many painful things in her life, she had seen someone have their arm broken and it looked so painful so she imagined putting it back in must be too right? She had already been through the dislocation part and if she was honest the pain was nearly ranking with the time she had been electrocuted by Greg for his sick pleasure.

"I picked up a few skills across the years, just so happens I've had to do this for someone before," he stated, "to be honest it was on a guy and he screamed blue murder."

"Well that is reassuring, exactly what I wanted to hear, thank you very much Robin for that, I feel so much better about it."

"What? Would you rather me have lied to you about it? Told you that it didn't hurt whatsoever and that in fact it was like having a nice massage or even an orgasm?"

"Yes! That would have really reassured me," she rolled her eyes, standing from the bed as he drew her over to the table and she sat down on one of the chairs looking up at him with her big brown eyes, "can we just get this over with?" she muttered.

"Yeah, okay, so you need to make sure that you relax all your muscles in your shoulders, don't tense up or anything, it'll hurt even more if you do." He took hold of her arm, keeping his eyes on hers as he did before bending it at the elbow so that it was at a 90-degree angle, making sure to keep a hold of her wrist and her elbow as he did. A small whimper escaped her lips and she screwed her eyes shut trying to stop herself from crying because it was already really painful, why the hell didn't they have proper doctors and health care in this stupid realm?

Once he had done that, he made sure that her upper arm was pressed against her side and pulled her forearm out to the side causing her to let out a small sob as her muscles tensed in response to the pain, "oh god!" she cried letting out a shudder breath of air.

"Relax," he breathed, "you're doing so well baby, really well," he then began to push it backwards, holding onto her upper arm as he did so.

"Ow, ow, ouch, ouch," she whimpered gritting her teeth together.

"Gina you're doing so great, nearly there okay," he pushed a little more as she cried out again, then he came to the part where he moved it forward again, popping the bone back and earning a full scream from her in response.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed, "oh god, ow, ouch," she sobbed throwing her head back as she dealt with the pain, trying to control her breathing.

"You did it, hey, there you go, well done," Robin rubbed her knee comfortingly, "you did so well babe, you really did," he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and wiped away her tears gently, "I'm so proud of you." He pulled her up into his arms and she went willingly noting that he was making sure not to knock her arm which she was now grasping across her stomach. "I'll make you a sling to keep it steady, then maybe if we can work this whole magic thing out you might be able to heal yourself."

"I hope so, this really isn't very helpful for a life on the run, I can hardly climb a tree with one arm."

"Right, I'm gonna go catch a shower in the waterfall and freshen up, then I'll be back…"

"Let me come with you," she whispered, "I could do with a freshen up myself."

"Okay, but don't you think about trying to seduce me."

"Why would I do that?" she chuckled, "I can't even walk properly and have one arm, I don't think seduction is really top of my priority list."

"You damaged your foot?"

"Just a strain," she nodded.

"Well, seems my Queen has really been in the wars," he sighed, carefully wrapping one arm around her back before shuffling one under her legs and lifting her easily, "don't worry I'll carry you," he breathed.

She smiled and pressed her head against his bare torso as he grabbed some towels, something she had created with her magic before it started to die off, what did he really expect her to dry herself on, leaves? She loved how he looked after her, seemingly when it came to her there was something in him that felt the need to look after her and be her protector. She felt so safe in his arms and that moment wasn't an exception, especially after having been somewhat healed by him. "I love you," she whispered, kissing above his heart before closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he nodded as they reached the waterfall, it wasn't too far from their home, but far enough for him to have to carry her. Carefully he placed her down on a smooth rock that surrounded the pool at the base of the waterfall, she watched as he removed his clothes before slipping into the warm water, it was a hot spring which meant it was comforting, the heat of the pool a distinct contrast to the cool water running from the waterfall.

Once he was in he turned to her, "are you joining me milady?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled, "would you help me to just… thank you," she had needed his help in removing her nightdress because of her arm, but he had been more than willing to help her out of it, probably because he wanted to see her naked, but she wasn't going to blame him for that, she knew she had a great body. Once he had dropped it to the ground, her reached out and secured his arms around her before lifting her into the pool with him, her good arm wrapping around his neck as she slid down his body and buried her head against his chest.

"You okay?"

"Hmm," she nodded, nuzzling him playfully as he moved her hair gently.

"Do you want me to wash you?" he whispered, pressing a kiss just below her ear, his fingers moving to brush across her lower back.

"Yes please."

He nodded and began slowly rubbing the cloth he had brought with him over her skin, cleaning her, "is the warm water making you feel better?" he asked as he carefully ran the flannel over her breasts before moving to her arms and being extra wearing of her injured one, lifting it gently so he could wash underneath, but she winced still because it really was painful even to move a little. "Sorry baby," he whispered kissing her lovingly. She watched him go and shook her head, he was just so caring and it made her heart soar knowing it was only for her that he was like this.

Once he had finished with her upper body, she shifted a little to give him access to lower parts of her, the cloth ran across her stomach before he moved it through her folds causing her to shudder slightly, she swore he was purposely going slow in that area, but then he moved on, cleaning other parts of her, having to lift her legs off the ground to reach considering the water was up to her breasts.

"All done," he grinned, tucking her hair gently behind her ear.

"I don't know what is going on with you today but you are going soft on me."

"Can't help it milady, you seem to bring out that side of me."

"I just think you are a sappy man," she joked nudging him playfully.

"Only with you, only ever with you." She hummed and rested her head on his shoulder gently as her stomach let out a loud growl, "someone's hungry, come on, let's get you dry shall we," he kissed her temple before lifting her and moving to the side of the pool, "you dry yourself off whilst I have a quick wash and we'll head back to discuss what needs to be done."

* * *

Gina and Robin laid in bed, it was small, but they squished in together after deciding that maybe the floor might be a little too hard for their liking and that they were better off sharing the small bed than sleeping on the ground, especially after their second night together where Regina had sworn she had seen a beetle scurry across their blanket. She snuggled into him as she picked at the bread on their shared plate.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen. At least that's how some would see this situation, the former Evil Queen a thief on the run with an outlaw, living in a tree, sharing a single bed and eating stolen food of a plate whilst in bed with said Outlaw. Never had she thought when she insulted other Robin during the missing year that she would in fact be the one bathing in the river, but here it was, that was her reality now and in truth, she really didn't mind it. The running wasn't much fun, nor the dislocated shoulder, but the domestic simplicity, that was something new and she found she quite liked it.

"So you know your theory about the Queen?" she whispered, placing a berry in her mouth as she shuffled in his embrace, moving her arm a little so that she wasn't resting on it, Robin had secured it in a sling and for now it was strapped to her.

They had also had to swap places in bed because Robin usually spooned to her and she laid on that arm, but she couldn't lay on it, which meant she was now closest to the entrance, not something she was entirely happy about, she preferred being pressed against the wall, not that she would use him as a human shield should anything venture inside their home, but… no she would use him as a human shield, she didn't have her magic anymore and well, what was she really supposed to do without it?

"What about it?" he asked, brushing her hair lovingly as he followed her lead and sampled one of the berries.

"I think you could be right, I think she's dying," she confessed quietly.

"So what happens when she…"

"Dies?"

"Hmm."

"I guess I lose all my magic," she closed her eyes, she didn't know how she was going to cope in this world without it.

"So you said about somehow getting to your version of the Enchanted Forest, how do we go about that?"

"Magic bean?" she suggested.

"And where would we acquire such an item?"

"Good question," she yawned, "I'm just so tired of running," she whispered looking up at him.

"Me too," he agreed, moving over her to put the plate of food away, "I don't like this sleeping arrangement," he complained, "what if I need to go and relieve myself in the night?"

"When do you ever need to do that?" she scoffed, rolling to take up the whole bed as she watched him.

"I might and I can't do that if I am trapped behind your royal derriere."

"You love my royal derriere," she smirked closing her eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep like that bed hogger."

"Am not."

"Oh you are, your majesty, half the time I feel like I am going to fall out of that bed due to your octopus limbs that seem to just sprawl all over the place."

"Just shove me over then."

"Shove you over? You'd bloody break my nose if I tried to do that."

"True," she chuckled, not opening her eyes, "you love snuggling with me anyway."

"What am I actually gonna do if I need a piss in the middle of the night?"

"What happened to Mr polite that I had the pleasure of being in the company of earlier?" she tutted at his language.

"I don't remember you being very polite earlier either."

"Oh when?"

"Well, you said the word shit three times and used the word fuck once."

"I was in pain!" she snapped, sitting up and glaring at him in challenge, noticing a cheeky glimmer in his blue eyes, "so you're telling me you wouldn't have sworn if I decided to pull on your arm and literally shove your bone in place?! I think you might have said more than one fuck. Also, I said it twice today, so get your facts right."

"You are so childish do you know that," he rolled his eyes as he took his shirt off, she watched him and bit her bottom lip.

"Well you are very… you're very…"

"Distracted?"

"No, you're very… hot." Damnit, she was supposed to be coming up with clever response and that one really wasn't, she had just played into his hands.

"Actually, I'm quite chilly, fancy being the big spoon tonight?"

"Shut it, I can be the big spoon whenever I please, you know who is the dominant one in this relationship."

"Oh I certainly do, it definitely wasn't you who was tied up to a chair with enchanted rope."

"You loved it don't lie."

"I'd have loved it a lot more if you hadn't had me there for purely none sexual means."

"So are you telling me you want me to tie you up, because if you are I'm afraid it's gonna have to wait, I only have one hand at the moment, I am slightly incapacitated."

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question," Robin tutted, "you have a thing for not answering things just so you can make a dig at me don't you."

"You have a thing for asking questions which leave me with a great opportunity to laugh at your expense I can't help it. What was your question? I can't even remember now, it clearly wasn't that important."

"Oh it was, do you not deem my bladder of importance."

"Robin, you never get up in the night to go to the bathroom," she scoffed, "now can you please get back into bed you're making me feel cold just looking at you." She curled up a little, scooping her long dark hair back and twisting it. "Please, I need you to come and warm me up."

"Oh so you're being nice to me now are you?"

"Robin," she moaned, he was warm, like her own personal heater, she got cold extremely easily and somehow it was worse without her magic running through her veins.

"How do you know I don't get up in the night to go anyway?"

"Because I would know," she stated, "I would know if you left me, I can sense your presence."

"Is this because you sleep with your eyes open?"

"Stop, you know I don't actually do that, you've slept with me enough times to know," it had been somewhat of a running joke since their first night together that she could actually see whilst sleeping, so whilst she was resting she was actually aware of what was going on, just something that linked to her years as the Evil Queen. "Get back in bed."

"Make me."

"Robin, I'm injured," she pouted, he plump bottom lip sticking out as she widened her dark eyes at him, "please."

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Robin of Locksley get your ass in this bed right now," she rose her voice a little, despite feeling totally sleepy, she wasn't really ready for their game to be over completely.

"Or what?"

Oh yes, he had just fallen into her trap because she knew exactly what would get him back in bed with her, "or I will cry," she saw his eyes widen.

"No you wouldn't."

"I would," she sniffled.

"Fuck you."

"You wish," she chuckled.

"If you weren't injured right now…"

"If I wasn't injured right now I swear you wouldn't be standing there, you would be underneath me."

"I'm sure I would," he grinned, walking over to the bed, "don't cry, you know what it does to me."

"I know, get in." He climbed over her carefully before settling down again and pulling her into his arms as she brushed her teeth, rinsing using the little cup she kept under the bed and then adjusting a little so that she was pressed against him but her shoulder was free from any contact. "Please try not to knock my arm, if you do I will not be responsible for my response and I am pretty sure you do not want a scarred lip like mine."

"Nope, I can assure you that I most definitely do not want you to smack me in the face, but I do love your lip," he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "so we're agreed that we find a magic bean to get back to your realm?"

"Yes, tomorrow we will look for one, maybe we will need to go and find the Evil Queen of this realm, she might have something which could help us."

"Why would she help us, I hear that the Evil Queen is somewhat of a bitch."

"Oh really," she scoffed.

"At least the version of the Queen I know."

"If I didn't have a dislocated shoulder I would be smacking you so hard right now," she tutted as he buried his face in her hair so that his lips brushed against her neck.

"I don't doubt it," she could feel him smiling against her and rose her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I love you," he stated, pressing a kiss below her ear.

"Don't go trying to seduce me Robin of Locksley, taking advantage of a injured woman, that is shameful."

"Really? Can I not tell you I love you anymore?" he asked, the humour still present in his voice.

"You can."

"Well then, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Thank you for the reminder, now go to sleep."

"Do you not love me back?" he scoffed, "I am wounded beyond compare milady."

"You know I love you idiot, I just don't feel the need to tell you ever second of every day."

"Oh well now you are just being a bitch."

"I love you, now would you go to sleep?"

"Fine."

"Thank you, my love," she smirked, allowing herself to relax in his arms.

* * *

She felt something poking in her back and scrunched her nose up in protest, wiggling a little, "stooop," she groaned moving away from the offending item only for it to prod her again, "stop it Robinnnn, I need my sleeeeep."

"Ginaaa," he poked her.

"I swear to god poke me again and you will lose that finger," she snapped, annoyingly feeling more awake instead of having her eyes shut and being in the dream realm.

"Gina fuck sake."

"Robin what the hell is wrong with you?" she spat.

"I need to take a piss."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, you woke me up to tell me that!?" She fake cried and buried her head further into the pillow, "sometimes you are such a dick you know that?"

"Your royal derriere is in the way," he muttered, his hands going to her ass and stroking it playfully.

"Stop it," Regina growled in response.

He laughed and she turned to cast him a glare, "if you get out of this bed you aren't getting back in again."

"How's that fair?" he huffed, "I really do need to go," he whined climbing over her.

"Watch the arm!" she squealed, holding it to her tightly.

"Sorry," once he was out of the bed he landed a quick kiss on her lips, "I'll be quick."

"You're an ass!"

"You love my ass!" he shot back before disappearing outside.

She groaned and stretched out once he was gone, star fishing across the whole bed, taking up as much as she could and closing her eyes. She heard him shout and swear and tried to stop from laughing, knowing that he had probably fallen over something, "Robin?"

"Bloody nettles!"

She sniggered and moved to lay on her stomach so that she could muffle her laughter with the pillow, she had been telling him about those nettles all week and he had kept saying that he was going to get rid of them, so it served him right.

"This stings!"

"Find a dock leaf," she giggled, looking to the door.

"You're gonna have to hold it on for me," he muttered, walking in stark naked causing her mouth to drop open before breaking out into a torrent of laughter.

"Oh my goodness!"

"It isn't funny Gina!"

"Oh but it is!"

"Fucking hell."

"I don't think you'll be doing any fucking for a while," she squealed, it was one of the funniest things ever seeing him stood there with a nettle stung penis.

"It hurts so much!"

"Teach you to get up just to relive yourself in the middle of the night just to spite me."

"You aren't very sympathetic now are you."

"Sorry, it's just too funny," she giggled taking the dock leaf in her good and helping him hold it in place, "tell me, did you manage to go or did the nettles get you first, I still don't understand how they have grown back so quickly, I mean you got rid of them earlier this week didn't you? Maybe they are demon nettles with a taste for co…"

"I think I get your point thank you very much, I should have taken care of them earlier and I know that now, but there isn't anything I can do about it."

"Hmm, it will teach you to do as I say in the future won't it now."

He rolled his eyes before, shuffling in to bed with her in his normal side, "move over," he moaned.

"We really need to find a magic bean tomorrow…"

"I'm pretty sure if I moved my hand a little I could find one now."

"Ah very clever," she couldn't help but laugh as he moved his hand over her clit, "but that is not happening right now, at this precise moment I want to go to sleep."

"And that you shall milady."

"Oh yes I shall," she nodded, closing her eyes.

"And tomorrow we will find the bean and hopefully everything will be better."

"I know it will," she smiled pressing a light kiss to his lips, "but my god if you ever need to go in the middle of the night again make sure that there are no bloody nettles."

"Oh don't worry, I will not be making that mistake a second time. It's burning a little, not gonna lie."

"Well, I think you have learnt your lesson not to wake me up haven't you?"

"Oh most definitely, don't wake the octopus as she sleeps, she'll get her stinging nettle fellows to grab you."

"Oh shut up," she giggled, hugging against him, minding her arm as she did. She had finally settled here and now they were going to be uprooted once again, but she knew that as long as they had each other they would be okay.


	3. First fight

**So, onto day 3 which is first fight, also the rating it taking a step up to an M! This one is set the first day back in the Enchanted Forest after they found their way back from the Wish Realm.**

 **I just want to thank you all for reading and letting me know that you are enjoying this! I am having such a fun time writing these prompts and love that you are liking what I'm coming up with so THANK YOU! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First fight**

Regina stared out across the valley from her balcony, her hands gripping the cold metal railing as she focused her eyes on the long drive up to the castle. It was dark outside, the path lit by the small amount of light from the castle and the moon alone. He had been gone for nearly twelve hours now and she was really worried, where the hell was he? He should have been back by now, he had made her a promise when they started their relationship that he would never leave her, but seemingly that was a lie, he had been angry, so angry, they both had to be honest, probably her more than him, but now she was just sick with worry and panic that he wasn't going to come back.

She needed him and as much as she tried to reassure herself that she didn't, she knew she did, he was her person, her other half, without him she would be sad alone again, just as she had been for the entirety of her life so far, but she really, really didn't want that, didn't know if she could deal with it.

* * *

 _Regina sat at her vanity brushing her hair as she looked in the mirror, she knew that once they arrived back in her realm she would have to revert back to her prior ways, wearing her old clothes, the diamonds and elaborate dresses alongside the smoky makeup. She had a kingdom to rule over and she could hardly do that wearing the clothes she had worn in the wish realm, they didn't really do much to show her authority, but she really wasn't looking forward to having to put a corset on again, she had become accustomed to being able to breathe properly._

 _Part of her did miss the simplicity of sleeping in a tree and not having to worry what everyone else thought of her, she had thought she would be glad to be back in a place she was familiar with, but apparently, she was wrong. That night she had awoken to terrible dreams from the past, ones she didn't want to think about, reminders from what had happened in this very castle and she didn't want to remember it. She had crept out of bed and sat down trying to calm herself, thinking about those times was scary, it scared her and she didn't scare all that easily._

 _She took a deep breath and shook her head, so she had been able to get her magic back, they had returned and were now residing in her castle and within one night of being back she already wished she was still in the other realm with a dislocated shoulder sharing a hollowed-out tree with her soulmate. How exactly did that work? She had been so eager to come back and now she just felt like she had lost something, that had been where they had nurtured their relationship, building that little home together, the castle was just cold in comparison, not literally cold but just, it felt different, they felt different and she didn't like it._

 _She heard Robin let out a noise and turned to look at him, he was stirring in bed and she sighed, they had spent the whole previous day searching for a magic bean and had eventually found one, apparently in the wish realm they were a lot easier to come by, so she had built up her collection and brought some back with her. Once they found the bean, they made the journey to her version of the Enchanted Forest and as soon as they returned she felt her magic stream through her once again and she had been able to heal herself and Robin properly. They had both been drained and decided to use her magic to get them to the castle so they could sleep, that had been what they were doing since then, her not as successfully as him._

 _"Hey," he groaned running a hand across his face as his blue eyes fluttered open and met hers, "you okay?"_

 _"Yes," she whispered, placing the brush down and looking at the rows of perfume bottles that were aligned on the glass surface._

 _"You don't look it."_

 _"I am," she sighed._

 _"Come back to bed," he breathed, "the bed which is officially big enough for the both of us," he grinned and she offered him a small smile._

 _"I'm not tired."_

 _"You look it."_

 _"Well thank you very much," she snapped, causing him to hold his hands up in surrender._

 _"Come on, I need my little octopus wrapped around me."_

 _"Fine," she muttered, standing from the chair and walking to the bed, moving into his outstretched arms and burying herself into his hold, her head tucked securely against his chest as he held her tight and kissed her head before giving her a light squeeze, "you really need to come up with a new nickname," she whispered._

 _"Why, I like it," he grinned, his fingers stroking her back gently._

 _"I have actually once been an, sort of, octopus," she laughed._

 _"What?"_

 _"Hmm, I turned into the sea witch to trick a certain little mermaid."_

 _"Interesting," he chuckled, "however I think I prefer you in your human form."_

 _"Glad to hear it." She mumbled, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath_

 _"Wanna talk about something?"_

 _"No," Regina shook her head, "go back to sleep."_

 _"As long as you do too."_

 _"I will."_

 _"Good, because I have big plans for tomorrow."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Well, first I plan to find a different magic bean to the one we found yesterday."_

 _"Oh yeah?" she chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chest._

 _"Hmm, would you be willing to help me find it?"_

 _"Oh, I am sure I would, as long as I have something of my own to find."_

 _"I think that can be arranged, thanks to your magic helping with the problem in my pants."_

 _"Oh the nettle problem in your pants," she giggled, literally moulding her body against his._

 _"You sure you're okay?"_

 _"I said I was didn't I?"_

 _"Yep, just checking," he gave her a little squeeze and she closed her eyes, deciding to try and get some more sleep._

* * *

 _She tossed and turned, the images filling her dreams again, images of that man and what he did to her, what happened in this place, all those horrible memories which she wanted to bleach from her brain, things that she thought she had managed to push away, but being back here was just bringing them back. She shot up in bed, trying to catch her breath as tears trickled down her cheeks and she pressed a hand against her heart. The images had been fuzzy, but were a variety of different things, things she hadn't had to deal with as the Evil Queen, things she had tried her hardest to block out and even though she was that person she was different now and things affected her differently._

 _She immediately turned wanting to find Robin, hoping to snuggle against him, but all she found was an empty bed. Running her hands over her face she looked to the window, noticing that the sun was beginning to rise. She climbed out of bed and changed into one of her old dresses, pulling on the crystal embellished garment and using her magic to do her make up, partially shoving her hair up before heading out the door to find Robin._

 _"Robin?" Regina called out walking down the halls and peering in each room, trying to locate where he had gotten to, "Robin?"_

 _She heard a noise behind her and turned around seeing that a certain door was open at the very far end, she felt her heart nearly drop from her body as she recognised which room it was, she had locked it up, thought she had sealed it from ever being opened, but apparently not, because the door was now open. "Robin?!"_

 _She walked in that direction, her hands beginning to shake the closer she got, "Robin?" she whispered, looking around the door frame, her breath catching as she did, backing away until she was at the banister to the stairs._

 _"Gina?"_

 _"What are you doing in there?" she asked._

 _"I was exploring."_

 _"Never go in this room again! Do you understand me?!" She screamed, a tear trickling down her cheek._

 _"Why what's wrong with this room?"_

 _"GET OUT!" He held his hands up before walking further in and she shook her head before moving back to the door, "are you deaf? Or do I need to tell you a little louder to get out of here?!"_

 _"It's just a room."_

 _"No, it isn't just a room!" she shook her head looking over to the bed and screwing her eyes shut._

 _"I thought we were living here together and here you are telling me where I can and cannot go," he scoffed, going to sit on the bed before she ran in and grabbed him, shoving him with all the strength she could muster against the wooden posts._

 _"Don't!" she cried._

 _The mischievous smirk he had on his face dropped and he stared at her, "Gina?"_

 _"I told you to get out," she whispered, shuddering as she let go of him._

 _"Hey, what is it? I'm sorry, I… I'm going to get out okay," he slowly moved past her before walking out of the room and standing in the doorway, "Gina?"_

 _Her nostrils flared as she looked around the room and that was when she snapped, staring at the dresser she threw everything off it, causing the items to smash on the ground then she headed to the cabinet on the far wall, shattering the glass and all the ceramic artefacts inside, next was the wardrobe, she used her magic, causing the wood to splinter and fly across the room before the whole thing went up in flames. She turned to the bed, her hand shaking as another wave of magic burst forth and that set on fire too, the whole room being consumed by it as she dropped to the floor and sobbed._

 _"Gina! Fucking hell!" She saw Robin trying to put out the flames waving something at them but nothing could put it out, not unless she allowed it and shew wasn't about to do that anytime soon, she wanted everything to burn, hell the whole castle could burn down for all she cared._

 _She stood, rising like a phoenix from the flame before pushing Robin into the corridor and slamming the door behind them, "never go in that room again," she spat before continuing down the hall towards her own chambers._

 _"What was that?" he asked catching up with her and she simply pushed her way into her room and turned, glaring at him._

 _"That room is… never go in there again, am I clear?"_

 _"Why what is it? What was that room?"_

 _"I don't want to talk about it!" she spat._

 _"Regina?"_

 _"I don't want to be here! I want to leave! I need to leave!"_

 _"Are you serious?!" he scoffed, "we risked our asses to get here! Left everything I called home and now you're telling me you don't want to be here?"_

 _"Yes that is what I am telling you."_

 _"Oh my god, you are such a spoilt bitch sometime you know that?" he rolled his eyes._

 _"This isn't my life anymore! I don't want this to be the person that I am!"_

 _"Then what the hell do you want Gina?! Tell me because I sure as hell don't know!"_

 _"I want what we had! What we built!"_

 _"Well you seemed more than willing to leave it before!"_

 _"That's because I forgot what this place was like! What it does! I hate it!" She saw him run his hands through his hair before beginning to pace, she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, "Robin!"_

 _"What Gina? What do you really want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that we can go back there? To that realm? Because we can't! You know why we came here, why we had to leave that place!" He hit back, glaring at her, clearly, he was annoyed at her, they had searched forever for that magic bean, spent the whole day doing it to come to a place that was supposedly safer than where they were only for her to turn around and say that she doesn't want it._

"This castle corrupted me! It was my prison and somewhere along the line I forgot that! I forgot what it felt like to be here, but now I've remembered and I can't stand it! I can't stand that room! I hate it and I hate him!"

 _"Hate who?" he tilted his head as he stopped moving._

 _"What?" she whimpered._

 _"You said you hated him, who were you talking about?"_

 _"No one," Regina shook her head and turned her back on him, they were not having this conversation, she wasn't doing it._

 _"Well you were clearly talking about someone."_

 _"I… I have nothing more to say," she stated, her voice stern as she held her head up high._

 _"Well so much for not having secrets from each other, because I'm pretty sure you're not telling me something and I don't see the point in staying around for you to make a fool out of me."_

 _"Fine, leave," she muttered, "see if I care."_

* * *

She hadn't expected him to go, she had expected him to fight her on it, fight for them, for what they had, but seemingly she was mistaken, he obviously didn't see anything worth salvaging from their relationship and he was just giving up on her, gone without a word, only a slam of the door for her to part with.

Her eyes hurt, she had cried until she had no tears left, he'd gone and she was alone again, in this place with nothing but memories of everything, the most prominent being what a fuck up she was. She slid down the wall and hung her head, she was stupid to ever thing that she was going to get her happy ending, it didn't exist, there wasn't one out there for… she heard a creak and opened her eyes to look down at the courtyard, seeing the iron gate opening.

She stood up as fast as she could and looked over the balcony a small smile coming to play on her face as she turned and ran out of her room, heading down the stairs, reaching the bottom at the same time he opened the front door. "You came back," she whispered.

"Of course I came back," he looked to the ground before meeting her eyes, "you didn't really think I'd leave you just like that did you?"

"I already told you, people always leave, so I was kinda expecting it."

"Just because we fought doesn't mean that I would leave you, I was sorting something out, I know you won't tell me certain things and I am sorry for pushing you, I get that it's hard and that a lot happened in your past, but I can deal with knowing that whatever it is, you will tell me when you are ready to and not the other way around."

She hopped down the final step and walked towards him before throwing her arms around his neck, she wasn't one for the soppy moments, but she would make an exception, just this once. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she squeaked.

"It's okay, I know I was out of line, I should have listened to you, we should have sat down and talked about things properly," he whispered, "come on, I have something to show you."

"What?"

"You'll see."

He took her hand and they left the castle, moving down the trodden track and into the woods, moving deeper and deeper until suddenly he stopped and grinned at her.

"What?" she asked, before looking around and spotting what he was showing to her. "How did you do this?" she laughed running her hands across the wood of their hollowed tree, "I don't know how you could have done this," she said in awe, moving inside and seeing that he had lit little candles around and that it was exactly the same as how they left it in the wish realm. She let out a little sob, her hand coming to cover her mouth, "how did you?"

"Well, I am a thief and you really shouldn't have left those magic beans hanging around," he grinned leaning against the wall.

"You stole them?" she questioned, "were you leaving me?"

"No, god no, I already told you that I would never leave you even if you are a right royal pain in the arse, I love you and all I want is for you to be happy, so I thought about it and figured why not bring home to you. I went back and managed to transport the tree through the portal. I couldn't bear seeing you so upset like that."

"I love you so much," she sniffled, tears returning, so much for having cried so much she had run out, "thank you."

"Nah it wasn't anything, that bed in the castle wasn't all that comfy anyway, too big, couldn't snuggle properly with my favourite girl."

She let out a chuckle as he pulled her into his arms, wiping away her tears, "I agree."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm, you know when you said your plans were to find the magic bean?" she whispered, looking up at him and biting her bottom lip.

"Yes I think I vaguely remember that conversation," he grinned, placing his hands on her hips and moving her backwards as she giggled.

"Well then I think you have definitely earned that."

He laughed before pressing his lips to hers and lowering her down to the bed.

* * *

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, coming up from between her legs to hover above her, "you taste amazing."

She cast him a shy smile as she came down from her orgasm and he tucked her hair behind her ear gently, he was so good with his tongue, drove her crazy with it, especially with the added aspect of his fingers, he could drive her to the edge within a matter of minutes unlike anyone she had ever been with before.

"So, are we going to have crazily wild make up sex?" she asked, offering him a sly smirk.

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Oh I think you know I can."

He lowered his mouth to hers, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue, something that she quite liked, so what if it might be considered odd, she liked it and she had told him before that she did. When they first started exploring their sexual relationship it had stunned her how different it was to be with him, be with someone without Regina, it was so much more passionate, the emotions she felt that first time with Robin had overwhelmed her slightly, to the point where they had to stop for a brief moment for her to gain her self-control, not that he minded, he was supportive and reassured her that it was okay, making a joke that he was simply too good.

"And what if I just wanted to make love to you?" he murmured against her lips, "leave all the crazy hardcore sex for tomorrow?"

"Then I would say that sounded like a perfect plan."

"I want to treasure you," he rubbed his nose over hers before kissing down her jaw and her neck, moving his lips behind her ear and sucking on the spot that had her gasping and writhing in pleasure. She moaned in his ear causing him to let out a growl, "I love it when you make that noise."

"What this one?" she repeated that same noise as he nipped her before moving back to her lips.

"Yes that one, all of them," his hand coasted down her body to the junction of her thighs, and parted her folds, he ran his fingers across her clit then dipped two inside her, curling them against her g-spot before pulling them out again and finding his cock. "You ready?"

"Hmm," she nodded, "please Robin, I need…" he pushed inside her and she gasped, her hands holding onto him as she pressed her cheek to his, "you make me feel so safe."

"You are safe, I promise, no one is going to hurt you, least of all me."

"I know," she smiled, moving his head so that she could kiss him, "make love to me Robin."

"Yes milady," he pecked her lips once more before pulling back and thrusting back into her again, earning a noise of approval from her.

"Oh, yes," she whimpered, taking in short drags of air as she felt the pleasure beginning to mount. "I… I… love… oh yes… god!" She found herself babbling under his touch, especially when he pinched her nipple and kissed her neck, sucking to the point where she knew he would leave his mark, but she didn't care, he could mark her skin all he wanted and she wouldn't give a damn.

His hand ran down to find her clit and brushed over it, "Gina," he groaned as she dug her fingernails into his flesh and accepted his thrusts. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, allowing him to push deeper inside her, hitting that spot that caused stars to form in front of her eyes.

The Queen buried her head back into the pillow as she closed her eyes and her mouth dropped open, she was now meeting his strokes, needing to come again. He picked up the speed, pumping into her faster and harder than before, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Are you close?" he breathed.

"Yes, yes, I am, Robin, please I need you, I need to come so badly, I really do."

"Touch your clit," he instructed as he dropped his hand and she picked up where he left off, allowing him better leverage to thrust into her, one hand grasping her thigh as he pulled her against him, "you feel so good around me."

"Robin," she gasped clinging to him with one hand as the other rubbed her clit, she was going to come, she could feel it, the oncoming peak was spiralling towards her and on one particularly hard thrust in which he pushed her hand tighter against her clit, she let go, her walls spasming around is cock as she came. Her back arched as her hips bucked against him, his hand slipping behind her so that he could pound into her some more before finishing and releasing inside her.

She moved her hand to brush through his damp hair as he dropped down partially on top of her, he was heavy but she was happy for the weight, it felt good, she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers up and down his back, it was sticky with perspiration and she smiled contentedly as he nuzzled against her neck.

After they had both gained their breath he went to move and she pulled him back down again, she knew where he was going, but that could wait, "can we just stay like this a little longer?" she asked, touching him as she basked in the feeling of being this close to him, of him being inside her, as close as they ever could be.

"Of course," he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Robin, I love you and I think we need to make a promise to each other."

"What?" he questioned, casting her a confused look.

"I know we will have our fights, all couples do, but can we promise never to go to sleep on an argument? To always try and make sure that we tell each other that we love each other, because when you left today…"

"Gina…"

"When you left, I wasn't certain if you were coming back and I couldn't bear it."

"I promise you, that I will always listen to you, I'm sorry I left you today, but I thought if I let you cool down a little you might…"

"I'm sorry, I know things can get a little heated when it comes to me…"

"Literally heated."

"Yes literally heated," she chuckled, "but I do love you."

"I love you too."

"And thank you for doing all this," she gestured to their little home, "it means so much to me this place, it's where I fell in love with you."

"And it's where I fell in love with you too."

She smiled as she felt him move from the bed, knowing exactly what he was going to do, but when he came back in he was laughing, "what?" she grinned, turning to look at him.

"Seem that the nettles may have also come along with the tree."

She giggled and shook her head, "you're gonna get rid of them right?"

"First thing in the morning," he nodded, "well maybe second thing," Robin grinned passing her the damp cloth before getting into bed with her.

"What's the first thing?"

"Ah I think it might be crazily wild sex with the most beautiful woman I know."

"Sounds like the perfect plan," she repeated, chuckling as they cuddled up, she with her head on his chest as his fingers carded through her hair and she deemed that life hadn't been more perfect, except for the nettles of course, but he had vowed they would be gone in the morning and she was going to hold him to that promise.


	4. Free day

**So for my free day I decided to have our favourite Queen show us her skills at thievery (or lack of) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina peered around the corner, her bottom lip secured between her teeth as she watched the entrance to king Midas's castle, sure it was probably a pretty reckless thing to do, but it wasn't as though he was lacking in gold, was it? He could literally make it with his hands, so was he really going to miss some? She thought not. She could quite easily have waltzed in there, Evil Queen costumed donned, offering something in return for money to be fairly distributed amongst the villagers, but that in turn meant that she would have to offer something and well, she was living in a tree, by choice, but nevertheless, she was living in a tree so what did she really have to offer?

She and Robin had been happily living out in the forest, she had used her magic to make their little house a bit bigger, mainly because she wanted a chaise chair, and a dressing table, and a somewhat larger bed, and a proper stove, and a wardrobe. Okay, so she had made quite a lot of alterations, but it was how they wanted it and even Robin admitted that it was better than it was before; they also had a door now, that was a bonus, stopped any draft which might be given off when the wind found its way through the leafy branches that they had been using in the meantime. Windows! They had windows too, gave the place a little more light, anyhow it was better than it had been previously but still comfy cosy.

The point being, she didn't really want to do any bargaining right now and Robin had been teaching her the tricks of the trade, not that she had exactly told him she was coming here today. She had crept out whilst he was asleep and travelled to Midas's castle in order to steal some gold, knowing that it would work to purchase food and better conditions for the villagers, not that she couldn't create all that with her magic, but she wanted to test out what she had learnt, that and well, she was trying to hold off on the magic after... the incident.

So a couple of weeks ago she may or may not have accidentally burnt off Robin's eyebrows, it had been his own fault, kind off. She had gone to light the stove and simply formed a fireball in her hand, not knowing that Robin had crept in behind her and went to hug her he got a little too close to her flame, surely, she couldn't take the blame for that, it was his own stupid fault, why did he think she was looking into the stove, for the good of her health? Did he think that maybe she was looking for the little man who cooked her food? He'd joked about it before when she'd asked him what was for supper, he'd say why don't you ask the little man, since you seem to think that it just comes out of nowhere, that may have been a dig at her for not cooking, so how could he then blame her for wanting to try her hand at making something and burning his eyebrows off? He couldn't.

Anyway, they had grown back now, not that he had let her live it down, he had milked it for a while, using is as an excuse not to do things to help around the house, so she had simply threatened that if he didn't cut it out she could make sure he lost his actual hair as well, apparently that had been successful as he had moved the dirty boots and cleaned hers, what a result. So yes, ever since that moment she had been trying to cut down on her use of magic, well, most of the time, pretty much only when Robin was around and she couldn't do anything that might risk more hair follicles being destroyed.

She'd visited her castle now and then, only really to take something from her vault, mix a potion here and there. That was something else she had gotten into recently, homeopathic remedies for certain ailments, she would make pain medicines and give them to the locals, who were now calling her Gina, which was odd to say the least. Apparently, they were more receptive to someone who isn't wearing expensive, sexy outfits and dark, elaborate makeup, who knew? There were a few children in the village and they simply warmed her heart, she had even let a couple of the little girls braid her hair for her, they had plaited it and entwined small white flowers which contrasted with her raven locks.

All this had led to her standing here waiting for her opportunity to steal from Midas and…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" An out of breath voice asked from somewhere behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, "you followed me? I thought you were asleep," she scoffed as Robin caught up with her.

"I'm a very light sleeper I'll have you know and you do know that you have been gone hours."

"You aren't a light sleeper, I could literally kick you in the middle of the night and you wouldn't wake up."

"Okay fine, I woke up because I was hungry and wanted something to eat, then I roll over to find that madam here, is missing and has gone to 'storm a castle' I think that was what it said in your note, only I was laughing a little too much thinking this woman is crazy and must have a death wish to try and storm a castle alone."

"I'm not storming a castle," she rolled her eyes, turning back to look at said castle and looking out for any new movement that clued her up on a way to get inside.

"Oh, well," he removed the note from his pocket looking at it, "there must be something wrong with my eyes then because here it says, 'Dearest Robin, I have gone to _storm a castle_ , might not be home for supper, if not well you'll have to get the little man in the oven to cook it instead, I think he said it was something with ham tonight, I cannot for the life of me remember. Anyhow, have a good day, don't do anything I wouldn't do. All my love Gina.' That was then followed by something I couldn't make out, some little squiggly line things."

"Ah, that is a smiley face," she smirked looking to the letter.

"Funny looking smiley face if you ask me."

"In the land without magic they have these phone things called emojis and that is my version of a winky smiley face emoji."

"Well how was I supposed to know what that was, I thought it was some kind of code left from you to me that I was supposed to be understanding."

"Well I would have thought you could tell that it was a face of some description."

"I…"

"Never mind, the point is you're here now and I am sure you will be more than happy to help me steal some things."

"Oh yes I am here now, but in your note, which was extremely unhelpful by the way, you forgot to mention exactly which castle you were planning on storming, so obviously I have been to another three before this one. First, I checked out your castle, just in case you had gone to use the creepy room with the hearts…"

"My vault?"

"Yes that, and then I decided the venture off to Rumpelstiltskin's, no such luck there either, however I did pick up something of value, so I suppose that wasn't a completely wasted trip."

"You stole from Rumple's castle?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him, that was a brave move if ever she had heard of one.

"Hmm."

"Well, let's just hope that they don't find themselves back here any time soon, we wouldn't want him coming back and torturing you now would we?"

"I'm sure that you would stop him before it got that far would you not?"

"Depends if I am feeling festive," she smirked, "but I rather like you with eyebrows, so we better make sure they stay on your face."

"Oh haha, I didn't see you laughing at the time, in fact I think you cried."

"I did not cry," she huffed, her hands landing on her hips as she glared at him.

" _Oh Robin I am so sorry, are you alright?_ " He mocked putting on an emotional voice which was pitched to sound feminine.

"That was a truly offensive representation of me, for one my voice is almost as deep as yours…"

"I hardly think so milady," he tutted.

"And two, I don't cry."

"On the contrary, I have seen you cry several times."

"Okay then let me re phrase, I don't cry over burnt brows."

He grinned, dropping his bow down beside her before sitting on the ground, "whatever, I know the truth."

"So you said you visited three castles?"

"Hmm, my third castle was one that apparently belonged to a fire breather, luckily she wasn't home otherwise I have a feeling that I would have had more than just my eyebrows singed."

"Mal," she grinned, "hmm, I think I can guarantee that had she been home you would have most certainly been given a run for your money, in fact I think she would have been having an Outlaw barbeque," she sat down on the ground beside him, placing the sack she had brought with her to carry her wears in down first so that she could sit on it and not get her pants dirty, tan trousers and dirt made for an unpleasant mix.

"Well, she wouldn't have enjoyed it now would she, I'm all muscle, there's not fat on me."

"I don't know about that I think I might have to start rationing you, you're getting too much food."

"Oi you," he pushed her playfully, "I'm a growing man, I need to eat."

"You're always hungry and you're hardly a growing man, I think you've done all the growing you can do dear," she laughed, looking to the castle again and seeing someone wheeling in a barrel of what she could only assume was some sort of alcohol. "Look at that," she gestured towards the man but there was more than one now.

"They're kegs, so?"

"So why do people have that many kegs brought in at once?"

"They like their ale?"

"No, guess again."

"They bath in it?"

"Nope," she rolled her eyes, "they're having some kind of party."

"Ah okay and what does that mean?"

"That means that they are going to be so focused on the main hall and the guests, that no one is going to be paying any attention to the stash of gold," she grinned, "now what we need to work out is how we get from out here, to in there."

"Well I think you might be lucky that I decided to come along on this excursion then, because I know how."

"How?"

"Follow me, I have a cunning plan."

* * *

"This was your cunning plan?" she snapped, shuffling a little to avoid knocking the cake which they were stuck in a box with as it got wheeled into the castle.

"We're getting in aren't we?" he rolled his eyes, "sit still and shush."

"I really feel sorry for whoever is going to be eating this cake because I think I just trailed my hair through the icing."

"Oh how lovely," he chuckled, letting out an oomph as they went over a bump.

"How exactly do you plan on us getting out of here unseen?"

"Well I'm guessing that when we stop moving, we make a run for it."

She shouldn't be going along with this plan, she should have found her own way to get into the castle, because she was pretty sure that his way was going to result in them both being caught and maybe even shoved in jail, she might be able to survive being a bandit, but she didn't really fancy a jail cell, that was pushing it a little too far for her taste, she needed at least some comforts.

"If this cake falls on me I am going to personally make you eat it all."

"Ooh, kinky," he smirked, "I would rather like to lick icing from your body, maybe we should keep that in mind for a future encounter."

"Ha, do you really think I was some sticky sweet substance on me just for you to lick off?"

"Don't you already, I quite enjoy licking your sugary sweet substance."

"You think you're so clever," she tutted, not being able to help the smirk from playing on her face, she knew how much he enjoyed eating her out.

"I don't think it, I know it" she looked at him from across the crate, he was sat at the other side of the cake and she saw the look of mischief on his face.

"Robin of Locksley, what is that look you just gave me?"

"What look?" he asked, that annoying smirk playing on his features, showing off his beautiful dimples

"That one."

"I don't have a look."

"Oh you do mister and whatever it is you are planning, stop."

"I'm not planning anything," he shook his head, looking at the wood on the box as she glanced down at her hands, all of a sudden she felt him touch her nose and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did."

"What I was just touching your nose."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how squishy it was," he shrugged.

She gritted her teeth together and shook her head, "you wanted to see how squishy it was? Fuck off, you idiot, I know exactly what you just did," she stuck her tongue out and touched her nose with it, tasting the sugary icing, "oh I am going to kill you for that."

"It's just a little bit of icing, what's it really going to do to you?"

She stared at him before pushing the top layer of the cake towards him causing it to fall onto his lap, she let out a little giggle at the shocked look on his face. "What? It's just a bit of icing what's it gonna do to you?" she mocked.

"You did not just do that, I was being discreet so they wouldn't notice that their cake was completely trashed, I can't actually believe you just did that," he scoffed, picking up the layer she had just pushed onto him, he was about to throw it at her when the cart jolted and all at once as if in slow motion, Robin threw it and managed to knock the whole of the rest of the cake with it, resulting in Regina covered from head to toe in chocolate and fondant icing. "Oh. My. God!" he laughed, tears nearly streaming down his face as he looked at her.

"Do you think this is funny?!" she seethed, glaring at him.

"Not at all," he sniggered, "you look beautiful and maybe my fantasy of licking icing off you is coming true."

"I swear to god," she wiped the remnants of cake out of her eyes and off her face throwing it at him. She jumped at him, making sure that he got as covered in the cake and icing as she was, smushing it all over him as he playfully tried to wrestle her off him. But their play fighting soon resulted in bouts of giggles as Robin found her ticklish spot. "Stop!" She shout whispered, wary that someone was probably pulling the cart there were in, "Robin stop before someone hears us."

"Sorry," he grinned ceasing his actions and simply looking down at her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "that was fun."

"It was," she agreed, her breath hitching somewhat as she looked into his eyes then moved them to his lips licking her own, "you have a little icing… all over really," she breathed, using her thumb to wipe it from his mouth, only for him to take it inside and bite on it gently, his tongue caressing over her the pad of her thumb, causing her to let out a little moan.

"Delicious," he nodded, allowing her to drop her hand before moving in to claim her lips with his, kissing her softly.

"It is rather nice," she smiled, kissing him again, only for the cart to jolt to a stop, resulting in them banging their foreheads together, "ouch," she chuckled, "well this robbery is off to an amazingly shocking start."

"You may be right there."

"Oh I think I am."

* * *

They managed to sneak out of the cake crate, Regina using a little magic to put it back together again as though it had never been destroyed in the first place, she also stripped herself of any cakey residue, Robin however was paying for his crimes of starting their cake war, he could walk around with it all over him, that and she might decide that later she wanted to lick some sugary icing off his body, two can play at that game.

Now they were creeping down the corridors, they had seen that the guests were beginning to filter in, Regina had been to many a party in this castle so she knew exactly what it was like to be one of those guests, but right now, she was the opposite. Midas wasn't even really one of the bad ones, sure he had been friends with Leopold, but he had always been kind to her, even after Leopold's death, something told her that he knew parts of what had gone on and maybe he was on her side more than Leopold's, but for the sake of the kingdoms relationship had kept quiet.

She and Robin slinked past guards and hid behind pillars, there was something so exhilarating about knowing that they could get caught at any minute. Never in a million years had she thought that she would enjoy the act of stealing, but she got off on it, it gave her a rush, a buzz like nothing else, left her wishing she had found it earlier instead of turning to some of the things she had used to do. Sure, it was wrong, being a thief, but was it if she was doing it for a good cause? To give back to the people. She had a justified motive and she felt that instead of a villain, that made her somewhat of a hero, didn't it?

Regina heard a door nearby squeak open and she shoved Robin behind a pillar quickly, not having expected that particular door to open and coming face to face with a guard. Her eyes went wide as he looked at her, "what are you doing here?" He griped.

"I'm here for the ball," she nodded, looking down at her bandit clothing and grimacing, sure you really look like you're dressed for a ball, well done Queenie.

"Could have fooled me," he grabbed her wrist and he was really going to wish he hadn't.

"Oh sorry, this is my travel attire," she shrugged, she was caught, she was going to have to do something to get out of the situation, even if that meant she was completely dropping Robin in it. She took a deep breath and used her magic to dress herself in a tight-fitting crimson dress that had a black panel in the middle and flowed out at the bottom, her hair bunched into a half up half down look and her make up was fierce as ever. "Now if you would unhand me before I throw you out of that window, that would be great."

The guards face fell somewhat as he backed up, "you're… you are…"

"A useless thief," Robin whispered.

She ignored him and glared at the man in front of her, reflecting all her anger onto him, trying not to turn around and push Robin over with her magic. "Spit it out I don't have all day," she rolled her eyes.

"The Evil Queen."

"Well done, you have eyes, now can I go into the party or are you going to attempt to throw me out?"

"Of course not, please go ahead."

"Thank you," she nodded, walking back towards the hall, looking behind her and casting Robin a wink, she knew that he would be able to pull of the heist on his own, even if she was slightly annoyed because she would have loved to take part in that aspect and not just be the distraction, as always.

She entered the hall and saw a lot of dignitaries whom she was familiar with, most importantly the man of the hour, King Midas, the one who turns whatever he might touch to gold, unless he has the gloves on, which she was quite grateful for at that minute because he was coming towards her and although she knew she would look flawless as a golden statue, she didn't really want to be turned to gold, it might hinder their plan somewhat.

"Regina! I didn't know you were back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh, yes, well, I am so," she smiled and accepted the hug he pulled her into.

"It's good to see you my child and may I say you look stunning tonight, somewhat different from when I last saw you."

"Ah well, lots has changed," she laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I don't know if you heard the rumours or…"

"Oh well Abigail told me everything."

"Kathrine? She's here?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that was what you cursed her to be."

She cringed a little and nodded, "yes, I am eternally sorry about that." Well she was, sort of, not that she regretted it, because if none of that happened, she would have never had the chance to raise a little boy, so yes she might have been with Regina then, but they still rose Henry together and she wouldn't trade that time for the world, even if she accepted that Regina was his mother, she knew he was better off with her anyhow.

"My dear do not fret, I wasn't any the wiser, as I think I may have been under some curse of my own."

"My mother's curse," she sighed, knowing that her mother had protected certain parts of the land from being taken over in her curse, but still freezing the time in that land.

"Yes, well I am sure that Abigail will be happy to…"

"Regina?" She looked up seeing the woman in question, "you're back?"

"Yes," she whispered, they didn't know that she was the Evil Queen, no one in this realm knew that she and Regina were now separate, not that it made a difference, technically she was still Regina, just a different part of her.

"What happened? Is everyone else back with you? I know you were sent back to Storybrooke in the curse you planned, but I didn't really expect to see you return."

"They are all still there, in Storybrooke," she smiled, taking a drink from one of the waiters and bringing it to her lips, sipping some of the champagne and wishing it was something stronger. "I chose to return here, for certain reasons which I don't really care to go into detail about."

"Yes but Henry?"

"He's with his mother, he's fine," the Queen nodded, he was more than fine, he had Regina, Emma and everyone else in that town looking out for him.

"You just left him with Emma?" Kathrine rose her eyebrows, "well I never…"

"Not just Emma, I left him with Regina too, let's just say Regina managed to tear herself in half and well yes."

"Oh," to say the blonde looked confused was an understatement, she looked as though she had just been told that fish could fly and had it not been quite serious, Gina would have been tempted to laugh.

Instead she held up her drink, clinking it against Abigail's, "cheers," she downed the rest of it before grabbing another off the tray and beginning to circulate, this was why she hated these stupid parties, she was sure that everyone's eyes were on her and she didn't like being watched, how was she supposed to make a break for it with everyone watching her like they were?

* * *

About an hour had passed and she wondered what the hell was taking him so long, he should have found a way to tell her that they could leave by now surely, she was sick to death of having to make small talk with all these annoying aristocrats.

"Your majesty!" She whipped around to the main entrance and let out an audible groan as she saw two guards holding Robin and dragging him into the hall and he had the cheek to call her a useless thief. She watched as Midas approached them and she immediately headed over to catch up with them as he moved outside the hall away from the guests.

"Where did you find him?" the king asked, looking Robin up and down.

"He was pilfering gold from the royal treasury milord."

"In my defence, you do have the ability to create gold with your hands so, it's not as if you need it all, really is it?" he shrugged, clearly, he was a lot calmer than she was, at that very moment she was freaking out, she knew what happened to thieves, especially when they were caught stealing from the royal families.

She cleared her throat before Midas even spoke up, "you!" she stalked towards them, hoping that her acting skills paid off.

They all turned to look at her, Robin a slight smirk on his lips before looking down and pretending to look scared of her, "Queen Regina? You know this man?"

"Oh yes, this is the thief who stole from my castle last week," she spat, stalking towards them and looking Robin up and down, "he stole my favourite necklace."

"In my defence, I stole that for my missus," he grinned looking to the necklace she was currently wearing and true he had actually stolen that one, just not from her, from a different dignitary, she had taken quite the fancy to it and Robin being Robin decided that she would have it.

She had to resist the urge to smirk along with him, but instead she narrowed her eyes and paced around him, "well, isn't it a shame that you won't see her ever again."

"I won't? Oh no, however will she manage to make her own supper?" he huffed looking to Midas, "my bird thinks that there is a little man in the oven who cooks all her food for her."

"Enough! You talk of this woman as though she is stupid," Regina scoffed, "well, she would have to be to put up with someone as tediously boring as yourself."

"Oh you wound me milady you think I am tediously boring?"

"Well you are boring me with your petty excuses for theft, why don't we end this now, Midas, if you would let me, I would rather like to take this, thief, back to my castle, you see, I have been after him for a very, very long time and now that you have managed to detain him for me, I don't think I can leave him here."

"Oh, why of course, do as you see fit child," he nodded, "are you going to kill the outlaw?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course not," she laughed, "death is too good for him," she cupped his chin in her hand digging her nails in slightly daring him to smirk at her. "Well, I definitely enjoyed this get together Midas, but it seems I must be on my way, would you bid my farewell to Abigail?"

"Yes, I will dear, thank you for your attendance."

"Oh trust me, the pleasure was mine entirely," she grinned, winking at Robin before they were surrounded in a cloud of purple magic and deposited outside the castle. She let go of him and chuckled, "so, where the gold?"

"The gold?"

"Oh you best have got the gold or I might just be going back on what I said to the king just then!" She threatened.

"Don't worry your evilness, I dropped it out of the window when I found I had been caught out."

"Good job outlaw," she looked to the massive pile of gold which laid on the ground underneath said window.

"I have to say for a minute there I was slightly intimidated by you," he grinned his hands moving over her waist, "you're rather sexy when you act all evil."

"Really?" she bit down on her bottom lip as her nails dug into his upper arms.

"Oh yes, I want to rip that dress off your body," he breathed in her ear as he pulled her against his body.

"Well, I think that can be arranged, because I think you might still have a little icing that needs to be cleaned somehow," she whispered, kissing the side of his neck, using her tongue swirling it around and moaning, "delicious."

"Get us home now."

"With pleasure. Thief."


	5. Family day

**So for day 5 I thought I'd do something a little different, time jump to about 6 months after they arrived in Regina's version the Enchanted Forest. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **Family Day**

She hummed as he ran his hands up and down her arms, swirling his fingertips across her skin as he pressed a kiss to her temple and gave her a light squeeze. She snuggled closer to him, her legs fully entwined with his underneath the covers. She was blissfully happy here with him in their home. Every day their bond had only grown in strength and now they were inseparable, attached at the hip, where Robin went, she went also and where she went he would be right there with her.

She hadn't snuck out since the little mishap at Midas's castle, agreeing that if they were going to steal, they were going to do it together and with a more thought out plan. Since then they'd had many successful jobs and the villagers were prospering, as were she and Robin, they skimmed some of the top here and there, building up their small fortune that they kept below the floorboards along with any other valuables.

Gina stirred a little, stretching as she kissed his chest and buried her head into him harder, "hey you," he whispered, she could feel him playing with the ends of her hair that were sprawled out on her bare back.

"Hey you to you too," she smiled, not opening her eyes.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep."

"You were watching me sleep?" she laughed.

"Just for a little while," he murmured, "you're quite mesmerising in every way."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed that you are watching me whilst I sleep."

"You just seem so peaceful that way, so care free."

"That's because I'm asleep," she grinned, "people sleep to rest, it would hardly do if I was worrying in my sleep as well as when I'm awake now would it?"

"No, I suppose not," his hand stilled in her hair, simply pressing flat against her back and she could almost hear him thinking, "what are you worrying about when you're awake?" he asked his hand moving again, simply drawing little circles with his fingers.

"I guess I worry that I'm not enough," she whispered reluctantly, opening her eyes to look up at him, "that maybe one day you will get bored of me and realise that I can't give you what you want, that I can't give you more than what I am already giving you." It had been something she had been concerned about for a while now, she knew she should have told him before, she just didn't have the nerve to, but seeing him recently was making her more and more concerned. Although the way he interacted with the village children recently made her heart flutter, she knew that was something she could never provide for him.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" he grasped her gently and shuffled up a little to lean against the pillows, "Gina? Why would you ever think that you weren't enough for me? You know I only wanna be with you."

"Yes, and I want to be with you more than anything..."

"What's the issue then?" he questioned, cupping her cheek and stroking the area under her eye with the pad of his thumb, "tell me, tell me and we can work through whatever insecurities you have."

"I'm not insecure," she scoffed before looking up at him and sighing knowing that she couldn't lie to him and pretend that everything was okay, not after what she had already said, "I'm just not fully secure."

"Why? I don't quite understand why you wouldn't be secure with yourself, I mean you're stunning, clever, witty, you keep me on my toes that's for sure, why would you think that for some reason that isn't enough?"

"I can't _give_ you everything Robin."

"You've lost me a little here Gina not gonna lie."

She ran a hand over her face and shook her head, "I can't give you a family like some other woman might be able to," she stated her voice low and barely audible.

"A family? What do you mean?"

"I can't have children," she muttered avoiding his gaze. He went quiet and she shut her eyes before pushing up off the bed, "I'm sorry, but you deserve to find someone who can give you everything and that someone isn't me so…"

"You get back here right now," he ordered, his voice sterner than she had ever heard it be before. "Don't do that!" He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, "I already have everything! I promise, you are more than enough," he ran his hands up and down her back as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. "I love you so much and I don't want anyone else, even the fact that you would want me to find someone else is shockingly painful! It makes my heart physically clench. I will not lose you, you are the most important thing in my life."

"And you are in mine, but I can't help but feel like someone else could give you more than I can."

"Stop it Gina! Stop! I don't want anyone else! I will NEVER want anyone else!" he tilted her face to look into her eyes, "what do I have to do to make you see how much you mean to me? How much I love you?! I'll do anything! Steal anything! Take you anywhere! What do you want?!"

She gasped at the emotion in his voice and his eyes, she thought that she had been justified in saying that he should find someone else, but apparently, he was extremely offended even at that suggestion. She knew what she wanted and no matter how hard he tried there was no way that he could give her it, "you can't," she whispered.

"I can't what?"

"You can't give me what it is that I desire," she hung her head, "no one can."

"Just tell me what it is, please."

"A baby," she sighed, moving away from him and sitting down on the bed, only just seeming to realise that she didn't have any clothes on and pulling a blanket to cover her, "I want a baby."

"You want a child?" he furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, looking to her in surprise.

"I…" she dropped her head to her hands, running them over her face. "I'm infertile."

"But you're not old, you're healthy, how…"

"I took a potion without thinking of the consequences off my actions."

"You did this to yourself?" he asked, the shock evident in his voice as he moved closer to her, "why would you do that?"

"It was a way for me to gain back control," she stuttered closing her eyes as she shook her head, "I thought that if I couldn't get pregnant that I would somehow have control over my body and not allow my mother to interfere with my life… I think it was the worst decision I ever made."

"Well it doesn't sound too clever if you ask me, but I could see why you would do it, even if I think there were probably some different ways you could have shown your mother that you were in control, I dunno, like get a new hairstyle or something."

She let out a little laugh as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, "really?"

"Hmm, I think you would make a sexy red head," he grinned resting his chin on the top of her head as he held her close, "not that I want you to change your hair colour, because that is your call, it's your body right"

"Yes," she nodded, "I can't help but feel as though I let you down."

"Let me down? Why would you have let me down?"

"I've seen you lately with those children Robin, I saw how you interacted with them…"

"Is there really no way to reverse the curse."

"No way that I know of," she sighed.

"I don't care," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers, "I don't care if we can never have children, all I know is that I love you and want to be with you, who knows we might come across a child that really needs a home."

She smiled and kissed him back, "I think that sounds like a lovely idea."

"And if not I can always..."

"Don't even say it," she sniggered, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"Don't say what?"

"That you could just steal me a baby."

"I could though."

"Not happening."

"Indeed, probably not one of my best plans."

"Definitely not."

"Made you smile though," he grinned.

"I suppose it did."

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Regina sat in a tree as she watched Robin in the tree opposite, they were planning to ambush any dignitary that might be travelling on the wayward tracks. He was grinning at her and she rolled her eyes, leaning back against the trunk as she balanced on the branch, she had become an expert tree climber in their months together and she was pretty certain she was getting to be better than him, not that he would ever admit that, he was very adamant that she could never be as good as him, even if she had scaled her tree in nearly half the time he had his.

"Yours had more stuff to hold on to!" he snapped.

"No, I don't think so, I think you don't like it when I win, it makes you antsy. I'm ill as well, so you are really of your game Locksley."

"I let you win."

"Nope, you didn't and you know it, you're just a sore loser," at that moment her stomach churned and she pressed one hand to it and the other to her mouth.

"You alright?"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm…" she gagged and closed her eyes, this was not happening.

"Oh god, you're not going to vomit out of the tree are you? Because that would not be pleasant for any bystanders that might be walking by."

"Not helping," she breathed, rubbing her stomach, she must have eaten something funny, because she had been throwing up none stop for the past three days, Robin had told her to stay at home, but she had assured him that she would be up to this, now though she wasn't so sure that was the truth.

"Gina?"

"I just feel a little queasy that's all, it's fine."

"I think there's something seriously wrong with you, I'm gonna come and get you down from the tree, don't move."

"Robin! Look!" she pointed to the carriage just as he was about to get out of his own tree, he shook his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this, we could just leave it for another day."

"It's here now, we might as well rob it, otherwise I have just wasted yet another day due to this stupid sickness."

"That's my girl."

He docked his arrow and was about to release it at the wooden side of the carriage when there was an loud squeal, Regina's eyes went wide and as she spotted what it was.

"Gina?"

"Wasn't me," she shook her head, her nausea becoming forgotten as she scrambled down the tree and the carriage raced off. She landed on the ground and braced herself before running towards the source of the scream, hearing Robin land too but not looking back. She dropped to the floor beside the small child on the road, "hello."

She saw that it was a little girl dressed in rags with long dark matted hair, she was covered in dirt and had red marks on her wrists and ankles almost as though she had been restrained. Regina reached out and touched her back gently, only for her to flinch away from the touch and try to stand up, failing and falling back down again.

"Sweetheart, I want to help you, what's your name?" the Queen whispered casting her a friendly smile as she moved closer, "I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

The girl tilted her head, looking up at her with large brown eyes, she reached out her hands and Regina looked to them seeing a white light swirl from them and to her before she dropped them again and moved closer. She had magic and from what Regina could see, it was light magic, as pure as it came, even though it looked as though she had been through unimaginable suffering, even at such a young age.

"I'm Gina, this is Robin, will you let us help you? Can you tell us your name?"

"Good," the girl breathed, nearly to a point where Regina couldn't hear her.

"What did you say sweetie I didn't…"

"You're good."

"Yes," she nodded, "good. Can you tell me your name? Do you have a name?" Robin moved closer to Regina and the girl flinched, "it's okay, he's good too," the girl again reached her hands out, this time to Robin and that was when Regina realised what she was doing, it was some sort of spell something to check whether they were wanting to harm her or not.

"Yes," she whispered, looking to the floor. "Tia."

"Tia, well hello Tia nice to meet you. Are you hurt?" She shook her head, but her hands went to her wrists and she rubbed them subconsciously, "can I look at your hands?"

The girl nodded and extended her hands to Regina, she examined the marks and found that they were from chains, heavy iron chains that had seemingly been digging into her, "that's got to hurt," Robin shook his head, "who would do something like this? She's just a kid."

"She's a kid with magic Robin, some kingdoms don't accept magic, they usually leave a child to die."

"You think that's what they were doing with her?" He gritted out and she turned to look at him, he seemed angry as he ran a hand through his hair. "That's cruel, it's sick."

"Yes, I believe so and I know, trust me I've witnessed it happen before." She sighed, turning to Tia again, "honey, do you have a mommy? Or a daddy?"

The girl shook her head viciously, "bad, bad, bad." She seemed truly traumatised by what was happening to her, or what had happened.

"Oh it's okay," Regina was so angry, on the inside anyway, she wasn't risking scaring the poor little girl by accidentally showing just how mad she was. Robin was right, it was so cruel, she didn't know how old the girl was but she seemed so sweet, so innocent and the only thing her magic was picking up was that this was someone who needed saving, someone who needed love and if she could Regina was going to give her just that. The Queen's magic bubbled to the surface and before she knew it she was healing Tia's wrists, the girl watched in wonder before smiling up at her brighter than she had seen from her to date.

"Magic!" she chuckled, grabbing Regina's hands and threading her fingers through hers.

"Yes, you have magic too don't you?"

She shook her head again, "no, no, no."

"I saw it sweetie," she then saw the fear that had instilled within the girl and shook her head, "but that isn't a bad thing, you aren't bad because you have magic, like you said, I'm good right?"

"Yes, good."

"How old are you Tia?" She watched as Tia looked at her hands and held her little fingers up one at a time until there were six, "six?" A nod in response told her all she needed to know, "aww big girl then huh," Tia laughed as Regina smiled and stroked her cheek gently. "Okay then, how about you come home with Robin and I, then I can clean you up a little bit, are you hungry?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well then, let's go," Regina smiled reaching out, "would you like me to help you up?"

"I can't walk," Tia whimpered looking to the ground.

Regina closed her eyes, gritting her teeth trying to tamper down the anger towards the people who had done this to her before shaking her head, "that's okay sweetie, will you let me carry you?"

"Okay," Regina tucked her hair behind her ears before wrapping her arms around the little girl, who in turn placed her arms around her neck. She lifted her from the ground with ease and knew that she was supposed to be much heavier than she was, she was practically as light as feather and she had to take a deep breath to stop herself from crying.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home."

Robin watched them before placing his hand on Regina's back, "can you manage?"

"She weighs nothing," Regina exhaled, casting him a worried glance before looking to the girl whose head was buried against her, her little eyes shut as she clung on.

"When do you think the last time she ate was?"

"I don't know," she sniffled, her bottom lip quivering as she tightened her grip on the girl, hugging her. "I don't know."

* * *

Once they got her home they allowed her to eat, but Regina knew that she could only eat small amounts at a time because her stomach wasn't used to having food inside, it really saddened her to know that children were being treated like this and she swore that she would protect Tia with everything she had. She had devoured the little bread roll that she was given and Robin had gone outside for 'some air', but she saw through that excuse, she knew that it was affecting him as much as it was her seeing a child in such a state.

She sat beside her as she ate, simply watching as she rushed it down, sipping on the milk she had been given also. Once she had finished she turned to look at Regina her eyes sparkling, "you have really pretty hair," she smiled, her little hand reaching out to touch the Queen's long locks, "it's so silky and soft, not like mine," she looked down again.

"Oh, yours can look like mine quite easily, how about we go get you cleaned up and I'll see what I can do with your hair hmm?"

"Okay then."

"Good," Regina stood and took the plate, placing it by the sink as she watched Tia watching her curiously. "Come on then sweetheart," she reached out and picked her up out of her seat, "I know where there is a nice warm water where you can take a dip."

"Where are you going?" Robin asked coming in just as they were about to leave.

"We were just heading to the hot springs."

"Okay, well I guess I'll leave the two of you to do that then," he smiled and she noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes, something told her they were in need of a conversation when she returned and Tia was asleep.

* * *

After cleaning her up and washing her hair a lot, Regina placed her in their bed, but she reached out, asking to stay, so she did, she was finding that already this little girl had her wrapped around her little finger. She got ready for bed and moved in with her, Tia cuddling up with her, literally sprawling out on top of her as she wound Regina's hair around her fingers. "I think your hair is still prettier than mine, do you think I would be able to style it prettier now?"

"Oh I am sure of it, in fact I can style it for you tomorrow," Regina cooed tickling her playfully as she spotted a light kiss on the girls head. Apparently in the short time they had known each other they already had a close bond and Tia trusted her to take care of her. That was all it had taken for the little girl to open up to her and now she couldn't stop her from talking compared to when they found her and she hardly said a word.

"You sure are nice Gina and the most beautifulest lady I ever saw" she beamed, "do you think Robin likes me?" she whispered looking down at her hands, a little frown on her face.

"Of course, he does," she reassured bopping her nose playfully, because she knew he did, he was just finding it hard, he hadn't really had to be around children like this before, so she wasn't surprised that he wasn't taking to it like she was, she'd been a mother, she had experience, all he had was a couple of play dates with the village children. "Robin…"

"Robin's ears are burning," he smirked coming in and perching on the side of the bed, "how are you squirt?" He asked looking to Tia.

"I'm fine thank you. Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"Yeah, of course I like you little one, how could I not like you?"

"I dunno," she shrugged doing this little pouty thing which Regina swore was exactly the same as the one she did and Robin clearly recognised it too as he rose his eyebrows at her and grinned. "Like maybe you like boys better," she wrinkled her nose up.

"I don't think so, I think Queenie here is quite happy to have a little Outlaw Princess."

"Princess?"

"Gina is the Queen of this kingdom," Robin smirked, climbing into bed beside Regina as Tia shuffled in between them, cuddling to them both.

"You're really a Queen? That is so cool!"

"Yes, I suppose it is," Regina smiled at her and then at Robin, seemingly he had sorted his head out and was now very much going along with this, with the idea of keeping Tia, they had said that if the right child came along and needed a family they would adopt and clearly, she needed someone, why not them? They were ready to be parents and Tia was ready to be loved, she and Robin were capable of showing her that love.

"Well where is your crown and castle?" Tia asked tilting her head.

"Too heavy," she shrugged, "and the castle wasn't homely enough," she pressed a light kiss to the girl's cheek.

"I like where you live," she smiled.

"So, I got this for you," Robin stated, holding up a little stuffed rabbit toy.

"Really? All for me?" Her eyes went wide as she looked at the toy in his hands and touched it tenderly.

"Yeah, here take it it's yours."

"Thank you!" she hugged him and he patted her back awkwardly at first and Regina rolled her eyes at him, only for him to mouth to her.

'I don't want to squish her.'

She laughed and shook her head, 'you won't squish her, now hug her properly.'

He did as she instructed and hugged her properly before she pulled back and took the toy from him hugging it instead, "I love it," she whispered, petting it carefully before turning to Regina and beaming up at her. Regina chuckled and laid down only for Tia to curl up beside her, wrapping an arm around her stomach as she rested her head there, "she has magic too."

"Who rabbit?" Regina asked, running her fingers through Tia's now clean and brushed hair.

"No silly, toys don't have magic," she giggled before pressing her small hand against the Queen's belly.

"Who then?" Robin questioned, sharing a puzzled look with Gina.

"The baby."

"The baby? What baby?"

"The baby in Gina's tummy obviously."

Robin gasped and all of a sudden Regina felt slightly uncomfortable, sitting up straight and tucking her hair behind her ear as she took a deep breath, "Tia honey, there isn't a baby in my tummy sweetheart."

"Yes there is," she nodded.

"No, there isn't, I can't get pregnant."

"Yes."

Robin groaned as he looked to Regina and then to Tia, "Gina can't have babies because…"

"But there is a baby, there is," she protested, "give me your hand," she held hers out to Robin a no nonsense look playing on her face, one that Regina couldn't help but laugh at, she was a stubborn one that was for sure. He surrendered and gave over his hand, she took it and placed it on Regina's abdomen before laying hers on top and closing her eyes, a white light twinkling around their hands and Regina watched as Robin's eyes went wide.

"What? Robin?"

"I think she's right," he gasped, a cheesy grin larger than any she had seen before playing on his features.

"Robin, you know I can't get pregnant," she breathed, feeling the tears threatening, this was cruel, playing with her emotions in such a way, but Tia looked so happy she knew she didn't mean to hurt her, but it was agony having someone tell you that you were carrying a baby that wasn't actually there, especially when there was no chance of it ever being.

"Gina, I felt it."

"You felt magic, it doesn't mean you felt it," she shook her head.

Then Tia moved up and cupped Regina's cheeks in both her hands looking into her eyes, "I know you are Gina, I just know it! I know that you are gonna have a baby, I do, I do, I do. Even check yourself if you don't believe my magic, maybe you will believe yours."

Sighing, she reluctantly slipped her hand down and placed it on her stomach, closing her eyes, she didn't want to do this, it wasn't fair for… what was that? She was sure she just sensed something a little tingle or something, then a noise filled her ears, it sounded like a heartbeat but… she was pregnant? "Oh my god," she gasped looking at Robin, "how?"

"Told you," Tia cast them a smug smirk as she grabbed her rabbit and slipped from the bed, wobbling on her legs a little, still not used to being stood up, "can I go to the bathroom please?"

"Yes, of course," Regina nodded, "do you need me to…"

"I think I can manage," she smiled before walking out in the direction of the outhouse, leaving Robin and Regina alone together.

She looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm pregnant."

"You are!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I," he pulled her into his arms, kissing her as he hugged her tight.

"I don't know how, I don't understand."

"I don't care how," he shook his head, his hands slipping to her stomach, "we're gonna have a baby."

"We are!" she was so overwhelmed, it never seemed like something like this was possible for her, she had never in a million-years thought that she would be able to have a child of her own, but she was so, so happy, she couldn't control the tears. How the hell it was possible she would worry about another day, for now she just wanted to celebrate the little family that had seemingly just appeared right in front of them.

"I can't believe how much Tia is like you, she's spent a day with you and is literally like a mini you."

"I know," she nodded, "I love having her here."

"Tia is going to stay with us," Robin stated, "I already think she has settled amazingly well and I…"

"She isn't going anywhere," Regina agreed.

"You mean I can stay?!" An excited voice came from by the door and they turned to see her smiling at them.

"Yes, you can stay."

"Forever?! Forever and ever?!"

"Yes, forever and ever," Regina chuckled as the little girl moved back over to the bed and hugged them both tightly.

"You're part of the family now kiddo," Robin grinned as he hugged both Regina and Tia.

"You are the best family I could ask for!" she beamed up at them and Regina knew right in that moment that miracles really did happen.


	6. Smut day

**So sorry it's late, I don't know what happened, it just ended up longer than I expected, anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **(Set two months after the previous chapter)**

* * *

 **Smut day**

"I am so horny right now," Gina whispered quietly in Robin's ear as she pressed her front against his ass, her arms coming to circle his waist as she looked over his shoulder to the stove where he was cooking dinner.

"Keep your hands to yourself missus, I'm trying to cook your dinner here," he swatted them away and she scoffed before turning to look at Tia who was sat at the kitchen table, she had been colouring but apparently her attention had turned to them and she was giggling. "You know better to try and distract me like that."

"Mommy I think you better do as daddy says, it's naughty to distract him," she laughed.

"See, even your daughter knows what's best," Robin chuckled casting her a cheeky smirk and winking at Tia who just laughed some more.

"Is mommy not allowed hugs now?" Regina scoffed playfully, pretending to be offended as she moved towards the little girl who was smiling up at her pretending to be all innocent as though she hadn't started this little plaything, when she knew very well she had.

"No."

"No?" Regina tutted, "well then, I was going to hug my favourite girl, but I guess I'm just going to have to go sit over there and be sad knowing that I am not allowed." She sniffled, pretending to be upset as she moved over in the direction of the small seating area,a new addition to the house, which to be honest was definitely more of a house than a tree as it now had another two bedrooms added on, courtesy of her magic. Tia needed a space to call her own and quite frankly so did they, they couldn't just use the bed for sexy times when the house consisted of only one room and there was a child living with them, they needed a door with a lock.

She felt small arms wrap around her as her daughter jumped on her laughing and she hugged her tight, "I was only joking," she whispered, "you can have a hug really." Regina turned around and pulled her little girl in to her arms as they both flopped down in one of the comfy armchairs, Tia cuddling into her. She was so happy with her progress, she had gained weight and was now nearing the perfect size for her age, something Regina was glad for because she had been so worried when they had first found her, it was lovely seeing her healthy and strong.

As for her pregnancy, it was going well apart from the morning sickness, but she had known to expect that, it was one of the main side effects. There wasn't really a bump where the baby was yet, maybe she was starting to get a little rounded and when she said that she had a small pouch where before she'd had a flat stomach. As for how she had fallen pregnant in the first place, they had put it down to true loves kiss as much as it was cliché to believe that was what broke the curse, they didn't know what else it could have been.

"Why thank you for allowing me this hug princess Tia," she smiled as Tia kissed her cheek before touching her hair gently.

"Do you know what would make your hair look even prettier?" she asked, running a long strand though her fingers.

"What?"

"One second and I will show you," she dropped Regina's hair and cupped her hands, closing her eyes as a white light shined and then she opened her hands to reveal a beautiful white flower, "this," she giggled carefully placing it in Regina's hair, "see, you look really, really, really pretty now."

"Did I not look really, really, really pretty before," Regina scoffed, hugging her daughter and playfully giving her a little squeeze, "cheeky monkey."

"No you did!" she giggled, wriggling as the Queen tickled her, "mommy! Stop it!" she squealed with laughter. Regina grinned, but she didn't stop because it was too funny and she knew that Tia liked to be tickled even if she told her to stop. "Daddy! Help!" Tia cast Regina a cheeky smile.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, smirking at them as he leant against the counter and simply watched them. After a couple more second Regina let the tickling stop and Tia stopped giggling before turning her head to Robin.

"Look daddy, I gave mommy a flower for her hair, isn't it pretty?"

"Aww yeah, that's real pretty Tia," he nodded, "where did you get it?"

"I made it," she grinned, hopping off Regina's lap, having to wriggle her way out of her grasp first before coming to stand in front of Robin, cupping her hands together again, repeating what she had done before and opening her hands to show him another white flower, identical to the one in Regina's hair. "Here one for you too!"

"Thank you, princess," he smiled taking it from her and looking at it.

"Put it in your hair!"

Regina sniggered and watched his face as he rose his eyebrows at their daughter, seemingly Robin wasn't too keen on the idea of putting the flower in his hair. "Why don't we put it in some water hey kiddo?"

"But daddy," she moaned and Gina allowed a devilish smirk to play on her face, she knew exactly which look their daughter was throwing his way and she was just too cute when she did. Robin was like putty in her hands, Tia literally control him and Regina found it hilarious, not admitting that what was true for him was also true for her. "It'll make you look prettier."

"What about we put it in your hair, then you can be matching with your mommy?"

She tilted her head and simply created another flower in her palm, placing it behind her ear, "I already have one, that one is yours, go on daddy, put it in your hair."

"Yes go on daddy," Regina joined in, standing up and taking the flower from his hand, "you will look like a very pretty boy."

"Don't you put that in my hair," he ordered through gritted teeth, still smiling at Tia as she clapped.

"Aww come on Robin," Regina pouted standing back next to Tia who copied the expression.

"Yes, come on Robin," she repeated, looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

He huffed and shook his head, "the things I do for my girls."

"Yay!" Tia laughed and Regina carefully placed the flower behind his ear and pulled back to inspect him.

"Oh yes, brings out your eyes," she sniggered, only for him to cast her a playful glare, "don't you think it brings out his eyes Tia?"

"Yes, daddy you have beautiful eyes, doesn't he mommy?"

"Yes he does sweetheart."

"Well, as delightful as this conversation is, Tia do you want to go set the table for supper for me please?"

"Sure," she nodded, skipping off to find the table mats, leaving Robin and Regina together.

"Seriously? Putting a flower in my hair?" Robin scoffed, shaking his head.

"Oh come on Robin, you do look beautiful," she wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him with her chin resting on his chest, "like a little pixie."

"A little pixie?" he rose his eyebrows, his arms coming around her in response, "I feel like an idiot."

"Well you made our daughter happy, that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Yes," Robin rolled his eyes before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Do you know how you could make me happy?" she whispered.

"How?"

"You'll find out tonight when Tia is asleep," Gina grinned, running her hands down his chest and back up again before moving out of his arms and heading into the kitchen to plate up the supper.

* * *

They'd had a nice family dinner, Tia talking about how her friend Heather had taught her how to braid hair, she had asked Regina if she would let her practice on her and she had gingerly agreed, saying that she could show her tomorrow. She had a feeling that her hair was going to end up in one big knot if she allowed her six-year-old to plait her hair for her, but luckily that was what magic was for, to undo things like that and if she had to do it for her daughter then she would.

Robin was currently reading her a story and Regina had just taken a bath, she'd had to use the tub instead of the hot springs because there had been a sudden downpour of rain outside. Her long hair was piled up on top of her head to avoid it from getting wet, it wasn't due to be washed until tomorrow night. She pulled on a silk night gown and climbed into bed before finding her book and turning to the last page she had been on as she waited for Robin to come back in. She had been turned on all day, but he'd been busy, out scouting for a big job they had coming up, so she hadn't had chance to do much about it, she would have taken care of the ache between her legs alone, but she hadn't exactly been on her own enough to do that.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she read though a page of her novel, it was an erotic romance story and it was safe to say she was thoroughly enjoying it...

 _"Right then," She picked up a piece of pie and began to eat it, letting out sensual moans as it spilled out of the sides, the sticky sweet filling dribbling down her chest and dropping between the swell of her breasts, "oops." She bit her bottom lip before closing her eyes and running her fingers down her cleavage, scooping some of the apple sauce up and then sucking it off them, her tongue caressing her skin as she sighed._

 _Robert was watching her and licked his lips before shuffling closer, "I think I understand this game now." He grinned, "and I must say I am impressed by your creativity."_

 _"Why thank you, now stop talking and put that mouth to better use, I think there may be some sauce that I missed," she dropped backwards laying on the rug again as Robert settled in between her thighs, lowing his mouth to her neck and placing open mouthed kisses to it before working his way down the valley of her chest, licking and sucking the apple filling from her skin, drawing circles on the swells of her breasts as his hand edged up her thigh, moving up the inside of her skirt._

 _"Delicious."_

 _"What, the pie or me?" She asked, her breath catching as he ripped her corset open and his mouth surrounded her nipple, turning it into a hard peak with his tongue before grazing his teeth over it and sucking sharply._

 _"Definitely you." He grinned, his hand moving further up her leg, delighted to find that she wore nothing underneath her skirt, "Miss Lewis."_

 _"What?" She asked, meeting his eye._

 _"I do believe you forgot a certain article of clothing today."_

 _"Oh yes," she chuckled, her fingers running through his hair as he focused his mouth on her breasts and moved his fingers in between her legs, finding her soaking wet, her arousal coating her folds and oozing from inside her. He groaned and ran his fingers through it before arriving at her clit…_

"So Tia is practically asleep alre… what are you doing?"

She whipped her head around to look at him and closed her book quickly, realising that whilst reading her own hand had moved under the covers and she was stroking herself. "Well, I couldn't wait for you all night," she grinned, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "I told you I was horny."

"You did," he grinned, his hands coming to his shirt as he pulled it up over his head and dropped it to the floor before climbing up onto the bed and taking her fingers, bringing them to his lips and he sucked them into his mouth, his eyes not leaving hers as he tasted her arousal, "mmm," he released her finger with a pop, "delicious," he hummed, reminding her of the character in her book. "What were you reading?" he asked, spotting kisses across her shoulder, "must have been quite something to get you touching yourself like that."

"Oh it wasn't really anything," she whispered, running her hands up his arms as he moved over her.

"I hardly believe that," his lips caressed across her collarbone and then up her neck as he nestled his leg between her thighs, pressing it against her core before hovering his face over hers, then before she could stop him, his hand moved and he snatched up her book, " _his mouth assaulted her abdomen with open mouthed kisses, before he moved even lower, kissing her lower lips as one of his hands came up and found hers, lacing their fingers together. His other hand parted her slick folds, allowing his tongue to seek out her bundle of nerves; her eyes fluttered closed as he flattened his tongue across her, working on her clit, before dropping lower and licking at her entrance."_

She blushed and shook her head, "stop it."

"Well this sure is some racy stuff your majesty, no wonder you were touching yourself."

"Robin."

"Were your fingers as good as having my mouth on you? Were they as good as my cock?"

"Oh Robin," she breathed, closing her eyes as she felt his hands run down her leg and push up her nightdress, his fingers creeping closer to her core.

"Were they?"

"No, god no!" she shook her head, crashing her lips against his, "please Robin, I need you."

"Well you can have me, wow you're drenched," he muttered, his fingers pressing against her clit.

"I know and I would say that it's all for you but that would be a lie," she chuckled before he moved his hand again and she let out a low moan. "Oh! Oh!" There was a sudden crash of thunder, but it didn't deter them as Robin wriggled out of his pants and moved her legs further apart.

"What do you want?"

"You, your cock, you."

"Well then your wish is my…"

There was another crash and a scream followed by, "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!"

Both their heads shot up and Robin scrambled from on top of her hiding under the sheet as they looked to the door praying to god that their little girl hadn't just walked in on them. Luckily the door was still shut and Regina breathed a breath of relief before chucking Robin's pants back at him and adjusting her night dress before jumping out of bed and hurrying to the door, quickly washing her hands in the wash bowl on top of the cabinet, wary of where they had been. Once she was sure that he had covered himself, she opened it to see her daughter with tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy!" she threw her little body at her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" she cooed, ducking down to her height and hugging her as she brushed her hair gently, "sweetheart what is it?"

"Loud, it's loud!" she cried burying her face into the crook of Regina's neck. The Queen then realised what it was, Tia was scared of the storm, she was a small child and of course the thunder was going to scare her.

"It's okay sweetie, it can't hurt you," she pulled back to wipe away the tears, before settling her hands on her shoulders.

"Why does it do that?" she hiccupped.

"Well, the thunder says something and the lightning answers back," she shrugged.

"Why is it so loud?" she sniffled, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know baby," she sighed playing with her hair gently.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Of course you can," she smiled, kissing her daughter's head as Tia grabbed hold of her hand and she walked back to bed, receiving a rather annoyed look from Robin. "Robin, how about you go heat up some milk," she grinned.

"Yeah, okay," he nodded getting up awkwardly and hiding himself from her before slipping out of the door, Regina was just glad that it was easier to hide her own arousal. She slipped under the covers and pulled her daughter into her arm, Tia cuddled up to her, her head resting against her breasts as her little hands gripped onto her nightdress.

"Mommy you'll protect me from the thunder, won't you?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"You promise?"

"Promise," she agreed, placing a kiss in her daughter's hair and running her hand across her back, "were you asleep darling?"

"Yes, but the loud noise woke me, your door wouldn't open and I was scared."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Regina whispered, she now felt bad that she and Robin hadn't been there when Tia had needed them, "do you think you can sleep now?" she breathed, nuzzling against her, "or do you want some warm milk?"

"Sleep," she murmured, brushing her head against her, suddenly there was another crash of thunder and Tia grasped onto her tighter.

"I've got you baby, I got you."

Robin looked around the door and sighed, Regina looked up at him, Tia was asleep on her and she sighed. Robin groaned and walked in, "no sex then?"

"No sex," she repeated.

* * *

The next morning Regina was sat at her vanity as Tia stood on a stool behind her with her small hands in her hair, her little tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated on braiding her mother's hair. Gina watched her in the mirror, letting out a little laugh as her small fingers twisted and folded her strands of hair.

"Looks pretty sweetie,"

"I'm not finished yet mommy," Tia murmured, "can you pass me that piece," she pointed to her left hand and Regina passed it to her and watched how she combined it in with the rest of her hair, "and that one."

"There you go."

"Thank you," she smiled, placing it with the rest of her hair and twisting it, "I'm nearly done now." Regina saw some little white sparkles and then Tia placed small white daisies in her hair. "There you go," she beamed, "see mommy."

The Queen looked in the mirror and gasped, "oh wow, sweetheart! It looks beautiful!"

"I know! I told you I could do it, I told you."

"Yes you did," Regina grinned, so she had been slightly doubtful that the six year old would be able to do anything with her hair, but clearly she was wrong, it was the most beautiful hairstyle she ever had, even prettier than she had done with her magic.

"Mommy can I go play with Heather today?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded, "I'm sure daddy will take you into the village."

"Hey kiddo, I'm going out now, wanna come?" Robin called, tying his shoe laces.

"Yes!" she jumped down off the stool and ran towards him.

"Excuse me madam, no kiss for mommy?"

"Oh!" she hurried back over to her and pecked Regina's cheek, "love you mommy."

"And I love you Tia," she kissed her back, giving her a tight hug before letting her go to Robin who lifted her up onto his back. "Hold on tight," Regina called out, "oh and Tia."

"Yep?"

"No magic out of the house remember."

"I remember," she nodded, "hope you have a good day!"

"You too my darling," she grinned.

"Babe, I'll be home later," Robin stated, "going to check out a job."

"Oh okay," she nodded, "well I have something to attend to anyway, so I suppose I will see you both later."

* * *

 _"Oh Robert," she breathed, her free hand coming to stimulate one of her breasts, pinching her nipple before rolling it. Then he moved the hand that was threaded with hers and together they stimulated her other breast. Her hips rotated in time with his actions and she felt herself growing close, "yes, Robert, I… love... yes please!" He sucked on her clit and nibbled it gently, this caused her to tip over the edge, spiralling off into oblivion._

 _The feeling got so intense she had to push his hands off her as she tried to regain her breath; Elizabeth moved the blanket back and opened her eyes to see Robert smirking up at her from in-between her legs. He made his way back up her body, kissing every inch of her skin on his journey, flicking her nipple with his tongue before, sucking on the column of her next and then finding her lips and kissing her deeply._

 _"I guess someone approves," he chuckled, still kissing the sides of her mouth._

 _"When do I not?" she breathed, a smile coming upon her face as her fingers ran through his hair._

 _"Touché, you are very appreciative of my talents," he quipped, moving his mouth back to properly cover hers._

 _"Hmm," she nodded, pulling back and rubbing her nose against his. "Are you going to make love to me now?"_

Regina heard the front door and put her book down, she stood from the chair and moved towards the door in time to see Robin come in. "Where's Tia?" she asked.

"She's sleeping over at Heather's," he stated, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it on the hook by the door.

Regina's eyes went wide, "she's what? No."

"Gina…"

"Robin! She's six years old, she…"

"Babe, she's fine," Robin shook his head, his hands coming to her shoulders.

"Yes but…"

"No buts," he pressed a finger against her lips, "she's gonna be okay at Heather's house for one night and we have the house to ourselves," he grinned.

"But…"

"No buts! Well, apart from this one," he slid his hands down her back to cup her ass, "I think we started something last night and I have every intention of finishing it."

"Did you really need to send our daughter away to do that?"

"I didn't send our daughter away, she's staying over for one night at her friend's house, she'll be fine sweetheart I promise, she'll have fun."

"Okay, that's okay, she's fine right at Heather's house, she'll be okay there won't she? What if there's another storm and she's scared?" Regina argued as Robin moved her backwards slowly pushing her through the house and into their bedroom, "what if she needs me? What if she needs us? Has she got her bunny? She hasn't even got any clothes with her, I don't think this…" her legs hit the back of the bed and she dropped down.

"Babe would you just chill out, Tia is fine, she is completely fine."

He was right, she would be fine, it was just Regina was so used to having her little ray of sunshine around that it was hard knowing that she wouldn't be there in the morning to give her that morning kiss and cuddle, or to try and bring her breakfast in bed, spilling the contents and then saying she was a big girl and could clean it up. Not having her baby stick her tongue out at her playfully, not be able to listen to that little giggle as she was her usual cheeky self. Regina felt her bottom lip tremble as she looked up at him and then the tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Whoa Gina? Hey, come on," he wiped her cheeks, "it's alright."

"Robin, this is her fist night without us since we found her," she cried, sniffling and she didn't know what had gotten into her, why she was being so emotional about this, she didn't do emotional, especially not crying just because her daughter wanted to stay over at her friend's house.

"Oh shush," he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms, "I think the baby is making you more hormonal than you first thought," he chuckled, resting his hand on her belly and stroking it gently, "are you making your mama cry?"

"Stop it," she pushed him, "it isn't funny Robin, she's my little girl and I miss her when she isn't around."

"Look I miss her too, but I am sure that she will have a great time at her friend's house don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"Okay, I'll tell you what, how about we go for a nice warm soak in the hot springs, followed by and tasty supper and we'll see how you feel then."

"Okay," she nodded, that did sound nice, but she had gotten used to having Tia around and it was odd without her.

* * *

Robin had been right, it had worked wonders, the hot water had made her feel miles better and the food helped too, especially since she had been craving cheese none stop and Robin had given her an extra helping. Now they were cuddled up by the fire in the sitting room, drinking wine, well he had wine she had a herbal tea, and Robin was reading her book out loud as he caressed her little bump...

 _"Are you going to make love to me now?" She whispered, sharing her breath with him._

 _"Yes, I think I might."_

 _"You better," she laughed, her hand running down his body and grasping his hard cock, pumping it a couple of times. "But first, I think I want to try something."_

 _"What?" Robert asked, furrowing his eyebrows._

 _"Lay back."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Hmm," she pushed him down lightly and shuffled in-between his legs, sitting on her feet._

 _"What are you doing?" He questioned as he reached out for her._

 _"Excuse me, no touching," she cast him a warning glance and ran her lips across his knee, working her way up his leg; she had never done something like this before, but she guessed it would be pleasurable for him. When she reached his erection, she looked up at him, smirking at the look of shock on his face, before she grasped him and drew him into her mouth._

 _"Oh god, Lizzy," he gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. She chuckled against him, causing a vibration to run through his member, she ran her tongue up his length and sucked, lightly at fist before speeding up the action and bringing her hand into the mix, pumping the base of his cock. She flicked her tongue across his tip, tasting the pre-cum, it was something that she hadn't experienced before, he'd tasted her, but never had it been the other way around and she loved the power it gave her..._

"I don't think this is an appropriate bedtime story for our baby," Regina laughed, taking the book from him and placing it down.

"Aww we were just getting to the good part," Robin groaned. She could feel his erection pressing against her back and shook her head.

"No, I read ahead, they get caught by her mother and Robert abandons dear Lizzy and leaves her pregnant with their love child," she shrugged.

"Well, Robert is an ass then isn't he."

"You aren't going to leave me pregnant with our love child are you?" she asked jokingly.

"Leave you? Are you kidding you'd probably come find me and tie me up with that enchanted rope of yours."

"Ooh, now you're giving me ideas," she smirked, running her tongue over her lips before pulling the bottom one between her teeth, "we never did get to try that out."

"You wanna try it?" he grinned nuzzling her playful as his hands began to wander.

"Can't hurt can it," she laughed, standing up and pulling him with her into the bedroom slamming the door behind her as she shoved him onto the bed and proceeded to tie his hands to the headboard with enchanted rope, making his clothes disappear for good measure as she stripped her silk nightdress off and straddled his lap so that his cock was pressed against her clit. "I am so fucking horny you have no idea," she breathed, running her lips across his shoulders and down his chest, "I want to do sinful things to you."

"I want you to do sinful things to me," he muttered, trying to touch her and not being able to because of the rope, "you see had this been normal rope, I would have had my hands out of here already and on your beautiful body."

"All in good time, for now I want to enjoy you, will you let me enjoy you Robin?"

"Of course milady, any time you want to enjoy me, just say."

"I will," she laughed, kissing him passionately before running her hands across his body, feeling all his muscles, he was toned and sexy and she loved to just feel him, touch him, kiss him, she loved their physical relationship and any time they were together was amazing. Reading that book had been getting her hot and bothered all week and now she was about to rectify that situation, she didn't want to mess about, no foreplay, no nothing, she was too turned on for any of that, she needed him inside her, needed his cock, was desperate for it.

She moved her hand down to surround his dick, pumping it slightly, using her arousal to aid her in her task, something which had him groaning as he moved his head up to capture her nipple in his mouth and suck it, flicking his tongue across it as she moaned and jerked her hips against his leg.

"Feels nice," she nodded, shifting slightly to give him better access to her breasts as he worked them with his mouth, he was amazing with it, always knew exactly how to work her up. "I want you," she rasped, squeezing her hand slightly around his member causing him to thrust up into her palm.

"I want you too Gina, I need you."

That was all she needed to hear for her to be moving and hovering over him as she moved his cock to her entrance, teasing herself by rubbing his tip over her clit before pushing him inside her and lowering on top of him, allowing him to fill her to the hilt as she moaned and dropped so that her breasts were hovering above his mouth and her elbows were resting by his head, "you have no idea how much I have been needed this all week," she whispered pressing her lips to his as her tongue caressed over his and she began to move her hips.

He jerked up into her and she moved more, making sure that her clit was brushing deliciously against him as she moved up and down his member, on every upward thrust he would hit her g-spot.

Her eyes flickered shut as she found his mouth again and just kissed him with all the fire she could muster, she mimicked the movement from their lower halves in his mouth, but flicking her tongue against his as they danced together, "Gina."

"No, don't stop, please." She purred, "please." This urged him on and he thrust up into her quicker, "yes, yes, please Robin! God, yes, yes!"

Her body was alive with feeling as pleasure flooded through her, she knew she was heading towards her orgasm already, her hand dropped to her clit and she began rubbing herself harder, circling and then pressing down in a way she knew was guaranteed to make her cum every time.

"Baby, can I use my hands?" she nodded, flicking her wrist causing the rope to disappear and his hands immediately went to her waist allowing him to hold onto her tighter as he pounded up into her. Suddenly he took her by surprise and flipped her completely so that he was on top and she was on the bottom, he pushed back in again and ran his hands all over her, squeezing her tits as his mouth devoured hers, causing he to let out a little whimper.

One hand came to her clit and he rubbed, doing it exactly how she like it, hard and fast, this combined with his cock against her g-spot had her crashing over the edge as her orgasm hit her with force, causing her to buck against him as he thrust into her, before coming a second later. She felt warmth spread through her as he pulled out and dropped next to her, his head laying on her chest, he moved her damp hair behind her ear, and she kissed his temple. "I love you," she whispered, feeling him place a kiss on her breast.

"I love you too."

* * *

They must have fallen asleep that way because it was a few hours later when Regina heard a knocking sound. She groaned and shook her head, "Robin," she shoved him but he was clearly out of it. So she moved his head gently from her body and slipped out of bed, quickly cleaning the sheets and dressing herself using her magic before walking out of the room rubbing her eyes.

The knocking sounded again and she realised it was coming from the front door, rubbing her face she reluctantly opened it, not knowing who the hell would be knocking on the door at this time of night. As soon as she did, the door was pushed fully open and small arms surrounded her, "mommy."

"Hey baby," she murmured, her voice riddled with sleep as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and looked up to Heather's father who was stood at the door.

"Sorry it's so late," he muttered, "kid was home sick and wouldn't sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry for putting you out, it's the middle of the night," Regina sighed, holding onto her daughter tighter.

"Don't worry about it your majesty, I mean kids are kids, right?"

"Right," she nodded, not being able to stop herself from yawning.

"I'll be going then, just thought I'd return her to you."

"Thank you," she nodded waving the man off before closing the door and looking down at Tia, "you're home."

"I'm sorry mommy, I tried to sleep, I really did, but I just couldn't," she whispered looking to the ground her bottom lip trembling, "I really tried mommy, honest I did."

"Oh it's okay honey," she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her further into the house.

"I just missed you and daddy and bunny."

"I missed you too."

"You did?"

"Of course I did."

"I wanted to have fun at Heather's house but I think she was mad at me?"

"What why?" Regina asked, finding a night dress for her daughter and helping her out of her day clothes before placing it over her head and straightening it out.

"Because I was crying, she said I was a baby."

"You were crying?" Gina's heart hurt as she looked at her little girl, "why were you crying?"

"I wanted you mommy," she sniffled before throwing her arms around her, "I love you."

Regina kissed the side of her head and held her tight, she loved Tia so much it consumed her, "I love you too my sweet angel."

"Can I sleep in your bed again?"

"Yes, you can," she nodded, "come on, let's find daddy shall we." She was just glad that when she had used her magic to straighten up the room, that meant she had dressed Robin also. They headed into Regina's bedroom and climbed into bed, Tia placing her little hand on Robin's face.

"Daddy looks funny when he's asleep," she giggled as Regina lay down behind her and wrapped her arm around her, playing with her hair gently.

"Yes, he does doesn't he," Regina chuckled, seeing how when Robin had moved the pillow had tugged his nose up making him look slightly pig like. "Are you going to go to sleep now sweetheart?"

"Yes," she nodded, turning to face Regina and kissing her cheek, "goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight my beautiful girl."

Tia turned back again and kissed Robin's cheek in the same way and Regina almost died it was the cutest thing she had ever seen and Tia had done a lot of cute things, but that definitely took the prize. "Sweet dreams daddy," she whispered and he made a snorting noise which caused them both to laugh as they settled down and snuggled up together, "mommy?"

"Hmm?" she looked down at her daughter, placing her hair behind her ear tenderly.

"Nothing," she giggled holding onto her tighter.

"Well you must have wanted something," Regina grinned.

"I just wanted to ask if the baby was going to sleep now too?"

"I think the baby will probably be going to sleep now yes," she chuckled.

"Is she tired? Mommy have you been keeping the baby awake? That's naughty."

"No missy I have not been keeping the baby awake, now go to sleep, you little monkey."

"I am not," Tia smiled her eyes closing.

"You definitely are madam." She stroked her daughter hair until she thought she was asleep and closed her own eyes.

"Mommy?"

Regina shook her head, her little girl really was impossible, "yes Tia?"

"Do you think the baby will have sweet dreams?"

"I hope so."

"Do you think she is as excited to meet us as we are to meet her?"

"I'm sure she is, now are you going to go to sleep?"

"I am."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, I am."

"Any more questions?" Regina chuckled.

"No."

"Okay good, good night my princess."

"Good night mommy."

Tia stuck to her word and was fast asleep within a matter of minutes, Regina opened her eyes and looked to her family, they were perfect, she really did have everything she had ever asked for and more.


	7. Regina checks in

**Sorry it's late, but here it is the final prompt in the series, I really hope you enjoyed reading, thank you! Please let me know if you liked it, your opinions mean the world to me. :) xoxox**

* * *

 **Regina checks in**

The Queen paced back and forth, her hands on her lower back as she tried to control her breathing, she didn't know where the hell Robin was but knew he better get there soon otherwise she was going to rip his head off. She looked through the door to see Tia playing with her toys, having a little tea party with them and she didn't want to do anything which might scare her or cause her to worry. The thing was though she didn't know how much longer she could keep calm.

She was nine months pregnant, in fact she was past her due date and was certain that contractions had started around an hour ago, she had been sat playing with Tia when she had felt this terrible clenching pain, it had dissipated and she had managed not to alarm her daughter, but had quickly excused herself saying she had to go lie down, what a lie that had been.

Of all the days Robin could chose to be home late, he chose today, he knew she wanted him to stay nearby by with the baby so close, but apparently, he wasn't going with that, otherwise he would have been back by now. Instead she was all alone, in the middle of the god darn forest with only a six year old as company, what the hell was she supposed to do? Get Tia to deliver her baby? She hardly thought so and there was no way she could do it alone.

There was a sudden pain again and she held onto the chair, gritting her teeth together as she closed her eyes and whimpered softly, apparently Tia had overheard and looked up, "mommy? What is it?"

"Nothing baby, why don't you go in your room and play with your toys hmm?"

"No, mommy, are you okay? Is it the baby? Is it time?" Tia asked standing and running towards her, her little brown eyes going wide as she looked up at her in wonder.

"Yes sweetheart, I think so."

"But daddy isn't here, he needs to be here!" Her daughter shook her head, a worried expression coming on to her face, "mommy what do we do?"

"I don't know," she breathed rubbing her bump, "I don't know."

"Come on, I think you should lie down," Tia stated taking her hand and pulling her gently towards her bedroom.

She looked at her sceptically, before she felt a sudden wetness between her thighs and there was trickling noise as water dropped to the hard floor, "I think that might be a good idea," she nodded in agreement, as much as she didn't want to face it, this was happening, she was going to have her baby now.

* * *

Regina was bored, Henry was off somewhere on some holiday with Hook and Emma, they had taken him to spend time in California for three weeks and seemingly that was the same time Zelena had chosen to take off to Disney land, meaning that Regina was alone in the house with nothing to do and no one to spend time with, she certainly wasn't going to be calling Snow and inviting her around for a movie night, because although they had become good friends and worked on building bridges, she wasn't really in the mood.

She sat in her living room sipping her glass of wine, her feet were up on the foot stool as she scrolled through the choices on Netflix, contemplating whether she should start on the latest series of Orange is the New Black without her sister, even though they had said they would watch it when she returned from her holidays. Deciding she was just going to go for it she clicked on the first episode, but just as she had she felt a strange feeling bubbled up inside her, some need to check something.

Furrowing her eyebrows she stood from her chair and used her magic to transport her to her vault, she observed her mirror before waving a hand over it, forming a picture of her other half fully pregnant with a little girl helping her. She hadn't checked in on the Evil Queen for a good few months and apparently in that time things had changed, a lot.

 _"Daddy will be home soon sweetie."_

 _"But mommy you need help now, the baby is coming you said so."_

 _"I can try and delay it," she breathed through her nose and shook her head, laying down on her bed and taking a deep breath, "this isn't how it's supposed to happen," she whispered._

 _"Mommy I'll help you, I promise."_

She was pregnant and in labour alone with a small child would could only be six or seven years old? That didn't seem like a very good combination somehow. She needed help, the girl was right and clearly Robin wasn't there, he was probably out stealing something. So if she didn't have Robin, who did she have? Regina sighed and shook her head, she knew what she had to do and it wasn't going to be fun.

She looked within her vault for something which could help her get to the Enchanted forest but she couldn't find anything, there were no magic beans, she didn't know where the apprentice's wand had got to, Jefferson's hat was broken, that left one solution and it meant going to someone very annoying to get it.

She used her magic and appeared in Snow and Charming's loft, "Snow? I need your help now."

"Regina what is it?" she asked squealing a little as she scrambled for a blanket, clearly Snow and Charming had the same idea as she had as Netflix was playing on the television, only they were wearing less clothes, a lot less clothes. "Next time warn us before teleporting yourself in here."

"Well I'm sorry, I need something and I need it now and you were the last one to have this item, it is important, someone needs my help."

"Who?" Snow questioned, standing up and finding her shirt as she pulled it over her head.

"The Evil Queen, or not so Evil Queen, whatever, she's gone in to labour and she's alone with what looks like a young girl, I need to help her, there's no way Queenie can give birth alone, what i something goes wrong?"

"Wait the Queen is pregnant?" David asked standing up.

Regina's hands immediately came to cover her eyes, "please, put some pants on, I don't need to see you cock and balls thank you very much."

"How are we supposed to help you with this?"

"Well, as far as I am aware, you have the ruby slippers do you not? They can travel realms and I need to go to the Enchanted Forest so…"

"Oh the slippers!" Snow nodded, moving into her bedroom and opening the closet, pulling out boxes upon boxes before handing one to Regina, "think they are in there."

"Thanks," Regina cast her a tight smile before dropping the box on the bed and pushing the lid off, her eyes going wide as she saw the contents of the box, "Snow! This is not shoes," she shook her head looking at the vibrators and other sex toys that obviously belonged to her not so innocent step daughter.

"Oh god! Regina, I am so sorry!" she quickly put the lid on the box before stashing it back in the cupboard, "I forgot that was in there, it was from during the first curse." She pulled a different one out and sighed, "see, same box."

"Sure it was. Please check that one and make sure it is, I don't want to be scarred any more than I already have been in the past ten minutes."

Snow looked into the box and nodded before taking the shoes out and passing them to her step mother, "here."

"Thank you," she slipped her feet into the slippers and glanced at Snow and Charming, "I'll see you soon."

"I can't believe you're going there to help her, what has she ever done to help you?" David scoffed shaking his head.

Regina glared at him and rolled her eyes, "she needs help, she's all alone and in labour!" She growled, "I'll see you later," she tapped her feet together and thought of where she wanted to go.

* * *

"Oh god!" The Queen screamed her hands fisting in the duvet below her as her legs shook, this was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, her dislocated shoulder felt like a simple scratch in comparison, this was sheer torture and she had been tortured, but this, this was way, way worse. "Ow, ow," she whimpered closing her eyes as she felt a little hand press to her cheek.

"Mommy! What do I do?!" Tia cried finding her mom's hand and holding it tight, "Mommy let me help you!"

"Baby, go to your room okay, I don't… oh god!" she squealed her back arching off the bed as a sharp pain shot through her whole body.

"Mommy," Tia ran a hand over her mom's face and Gina tried to control her breathing as she looked at her daughter, she saw that she was crying and shook her head.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," she breathed, rubbing her arm, "please don't cry, it's going to be okay, I'll be fine…" a sudden tightening started and she gritted her teeth together, trying her best not to scream and scare Tia, but she couldn't help the little whimpers that left her throat, she was in complete agony, a scream slipped out before she could stop it and that was when she heard familiar yelling.

"Queenie?!" The door burst open and she turned her head to see her other self running across the room to her, "where's Robin?"

"I don't know!" she cried shaking her head as she looked at her daughter who was staring at Regina in complete shock.

"Mommy?"

"Tia, this is my… twin sister, Trina."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and the Queen cast her a don't fight me on this look, she didn't want her daughter knowing the full truth yet, she wouldn't understand it would be easier is she thought they were just identical twins. "Her clothes are funny," Tia laughed as Gina nodded and took a deep breath. "Aunty Trina, you need to help my mommy! She's having my baby sister now!"

"Tia, do you know where your daddy is?" Regina asked, propping some pillow up behind the Queen's back and taking hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"He's being a scout," the little girl stated, "with the merry men."

"Okay thank you. Queenie, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"My waters broke," she breathed, holding onto Regina's hand, "oh god, what do we do?"

"Calming down would probably be a good place to start," Regina whispered, brushing her hand through the Queen's long locks, feeling rather glad that she had chopped all hers off, mainly because she looked extremely hot at that moment.

"If you haven't noticed, I am in labour, calm isn't an option," the Queen snapped squeezing Regina's hand.

Regina wondered what it was that made pregnant women do that, it was as if because they were in so much pain, they found the need to inflict it on those around them and let them know just how much they're suffering.

"Tia," she breathed, panting through the pain a she looked at her daughter, "sweetheart can you do something with my hair for me please?"

"Yes, of course I can," she nodded eagerly as she moved behind her and scooped it all up tying it so that it was out of the way, making her feel quite a bit cooler than she had previously been, "mommy do you need a glass of water?"

"That would be wonderful baby."

"Miss Trina?"

It had taken Regina a while to register that the cute little one had been talking to her before she turned to look at her, "I think I am fine for the moment thank you."

"Okay, you will be alright in here while I get the water won't you mommy?"

"Yes darling I'll be fine," she smiled at her daughter as Tia pressed a little kiss to her cheek before hopping off the bed and running off in the direction of the kitchen.

"She's beautiful," Regina grinned, feeling slightly envious, but then again, she had Henry and the Queen had been made to give him up, she had to have someone. It seemed however she was getting everything Regina ever dreamed of, everything she hoped that she would receive herself and she felt slightly frustrated, but also happy that the Queen obviously had a good life, apart from right now where she was quite sure she was going through hell.

"She's the light of my lifeeeeee, fuck! Fuck! Oh god!" she screamed another contraction coming upon her as she squeezed Regina's hand tightly.

"Ouch, Queenie you are crushing me."

She came down from it and breathed in and out, taking it slowly as she closed her eyes and seethed, "I am having to push something the size of a watermelon out of my body so give me a break already."

"Okay, what do we do?" Regina asked. She didn't have a clue, she had never given birth, never seen anyone give birth, the best she had done was read a couple of books, but every time she had got to that section, she had freaked out and stopped reading. God how she wished she'd carried on reading now.

"I don't know! They don't have books on pushing other humans out of your vagina in the Enchanted Forest, so unfortunately, I have no clue what I am doing! And you are not helping one-bit Regina!"

"Well sorry I don't have a medical degree! God I haven't missed having you around."

"Feeling is bloody well mutual."

"I see you picked up some lovely language whilst you've been away."

"Learnt from the best," she breathed.

"I hope you don't talk like that in front of your little girl, it's hardly a good example to set."

"Who made you mother of the year?" she spat before sighing and shaking her head, "of course I don't talk like that in front of her, but I am in some pain right now so would you maybe come down off your high horse and help me?"

"You didn't think I put on these hideous glitterball shoes just to be in a realm with no proper health care for no reason, did you?"

"How the hell did you know I needed you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, now she thought about it, it was rather weird that Regina had just appeared exactly at the moment she had needed her help, well not necessarily her help, but help in general.

"I just, sensed it," she shrugged.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at her before she realised what was going on and her mouth dropped open, "Regina Maria Mills, have you been spying on me through our mirror?" At the look on Regina's face she shook her head, "you little creep, I can't believe you spy on me! Have you watched me and Robin fuck?"

"No!"

"Did you like it?" she grinned wriggling a little to get comfier, "I bet you got off to it didn't you."

"Shut up, you are so filthy," Regina glared at her, "that is actually disgusting."

"Why sex is a natural process," she chuckled before her face fell and she shook her head, "take it back… never have sex…" she cried, letting out a scream as she squeezed Regina's hand tightly.

"Breathe, Queenie you're doing great, just breathe okay," the end of the contraction came and she dropped back again shaking her head.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Are you joking, of course you can, you can do anything."

"Apart from kill Snow White, I'll just leave that to you, because apparently you manage that in the wish realm without thinking to tell me."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I was trying to get through to Emma and well, that happened so, you know…"

"Where's Tia?" the Queen asked, suddenly feeling very alarmed by her daughter's absence, she had gone to get her a drink she shouldn't be taking so long. "Tia!" she shouted, waiting for a response and getting none, "please," she pushed Regina to the door, "can you please go check on my daughter?" she whispered.

"Sure, you sure you'll be okay in here alone?"

"You're going to the kitchen Regina not on an expedition to another realm, I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes, grabbing Robin's pillow and moving it behind her so that her back had more support.

"Queenie!"

"What?!"

"She's gone."

"What?! What do you mean she's gone? She cant be gone? She wouldn't just walk out of here she know that she is not to go out alone!"

"There's a note," Regina stated, coming back in with a glass of water in her hand which she handed to her alter ego. Gina took it but also snatched the note from her.

"Gone to find daddy," she read, closing her eyes she let out a sob and shook her head, "I need my family here," she cried, "I can't do this without them."

"I'm here."

"Oh lucky me."

"Stop it, I know you better than anyone Queenie and right now you are scared, you are terrified, but I'm here okay and I am not going to leave you."

Gina sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "you're right, I'm terrified of what's going to happen," she cried, tears rolling down her face as she buried her head in her hands.

"But you are also the strongest person I know and if anyone can do this, it's you."

She nodded, smiling at Regina as they held each other's hands, but that moment was interrupted by more screaming and the queen squeezing as hard as she could, making Regina scream along with her. Once it was over she looked to Regina and reluctantly stated, "I need you to see how dilated I am."

"Really?" she winced. "You want me, to look, down there?"

"Just look! Regina…"

"Okay…" she moved down and helped the Queen push up her nightdress, she hadn't even got it up enough to see anything yet and was already totally freaking out; she'd never done anything like this before, how was she supposed to know what it should look like. Shaking her head, she nodded, she could do this, it wasn't as though she had never seen what was down there before, they were the same right? "Right," she lifted the nightdress the rest of the way up and pulled a horrified face, she thought she might actually pass out. "What's it supposed to look like?"

"I think you know what it looks like! We have the same vagina!"

"I think yours might be looking a little different to mine right now."

"Why?"

"Well, something tells me you're dilated."

"Oh," she breathed, "this hurts like hell."

"I bet."

Another contraction came and she screamed blue murder, she wasn't even going to attempt to stop herself from screaming anymore, she didn't have the effort to keep the noise in.

"Gina!"

Her head shot to the door as she saw Robin run through with Tia coming in behind him, "I found him mommy! I used my magic and I found him."

"Thank you, baby," she whispered, "where the hell have you been?" she muttered through gritted teeth as Robin came to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You know I was scouting a job," he muttered, "the baby's coming then?"

"No I thought I'd lay here with my legs spread and scream for no reason, yes the baby is coming," she snapped, looking down to Regina who was seemingly avoiding looking at them, she felt bad for her really, she knew what she had was everything Regina had ever dreamed of having and it must be hard for her to have to see it right in front of her knowing that it wasn't hers.

"I think you're close," Regina stated, drawing Robin's attention to her as though he had been so busy concentrating on his woman that he hadn't even noticed the other woman's presence. It was strange for Regina seeing them together, but it was cute at the same time, witnessing him in a family situation rather than knowing him as Robin of Locksley the man she had no spark with but apparently the Evil Queen had a lot more than a spark with him.

"Regina?"

"No daddy that's Trina, mommy's sister," Tia told him climbing up onto the bed and sitting beside her mother, "mommy you aren't mad at me because I went to find daddy, are you?"

"No," she shook her head, she really didn't have time to be mad right now, "but don't ever go off like that without telling me again," she breathed, "Robin, can you take Tia to her room?"

"No I want to stay here!" she shouted, "I want to see my sister."

She wasn't in the right frame of mind to argue at that precise moment and grabbed Robin's hand as another contraction took over and she screamed again, "Robin I can't do this!"

* * *

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Oh god!"

"It hurts," she sobbed, shaking her head, "I don't think I can, I don't think I can!"

"Gina, come on," Robin rubbed her shoulders soothingly, "you can do this."

"I can't," she shook her head violently, "I can't do it, ow, ow, ow."

"Sweetheart, you can do this," he kissed her damp temple gently, "I know you can, you're a fighter."

"I can't, Robin, I…" she stopped, knowing that it was building again, tears streamed down her cheeks, this was the most pain she had ever been in during her entire life. She was in agony, complete and utter agony and Robin really wasn't making her feel any better, sure he was trying, but it didn't help, she kind of just wanted to strangle him at that moment, make him suffer for being the cause of this, for causing her to go through this sheer torture. "I can't do this Robin," she whimpered, her stomach felt tight and with each push it hurt more.

"Gina, look at me, look at me, you can do this."

Her body wracked with sobs as she shook her head violently, "I can't!"

"Yes you can, now pull yourself together," Regina snapped, showing her head from in between her legs.

"I can't…"

"You have no choice, you're nearly there, you've nearly done it. Robin, support her back."

"Okay," he nodded, finding her another pillow, "Regina?"

"Don't talk to me!" She spat, letting out another blood curdling scream. "Get out! Don't touch me!"

"I wasn't even talking to you!" he shouted back, "when have I ever called you Regina?!"

"Shut up!"

Robin shook his head and turned to Regina who was still looking as unsure as ever, they had been at this for the past four hours and the Queen had already been in labour for about another six before Robin had even showed up. She was exhausted. "How much longer now?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "Surely it shouldn't take this long."

"It does," Regina nodded, "I can see the head though so we're nearly there."

Gina felt practically delirious, "I think I would rather be murdered right now!" She squealed, her legs trembling, she was sick of the constant pain, why couldn't the baby just come out? She was shattered, had been having contractions for longer than she could even remember.

"Queenie, on the next contraction I think you need to push okay."

"What do you think I have been doing!" she yelled, "fucking trying to keep the baby inside me!"

"Mommy said a bad word," Tia stated, she had moved into a chair beside the bed because Gina had been thrashing somewhat because of the pain.

"Mommy didn't mean to say a bad word," Robin stated.

"No what mommy meant to do was ring daddy's neck for him doing this to her!"

"Quit it Queenie," Regina rolled her eyes, seeing that the banter between them was clearly still there. Suddenly she was arching off the bed as she was hit by another contraction, "can you push? Queenie, push!"

"Arghhhhhh!" Her scream tailored off into sobbing.

"That was good, really good," she nodded, running her thumbs over the Queen's knees, hoping that it would help somewhat, although she knew there was no way it would.

"It's hurts," she whimpered.

"If it didn't, you wouldn't be doing it right," Regina shrugged a smug smirk coming upon her face.

"Regina, now is not the time for your sarcasmmmarghhhhhh… It doesn't suit youuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Push Queenie, you can do it, your baby is nearly here." More screaming followed and Regina felt slightly queasy when she finally managed to help Gina deliver the baby. "You did it, you did," she smiled, looking at the baby. She chuckled as she ran her fingers over the baby's little cheek, "she's beautiful." She bit her bottom lip, looking up at the exhausted woman lying in the bed before her.

She tried to control her breathing as she looked down to Regina trying to get a glimpse of her baby, "Robin, is she okay? Regina? Regina why isn't she crying? Robin?"

"Regina?" he moved to her.

"I don't know," Regina shook her head, suddenly panicking as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and rubbed it's little chest.

"Robin!" Gina cried.

Tia jumped up of her chair and rushed towards them, "let me hold her."

"No, Tia wait," Robin shook his head, "Regina is she breathing?"

Regina looked up at them, tears in her eyes, "I don't…"

"Daddy!" Tia shouted squeezing past him and managing to take the baby from Regina.

"Tia!"

Tia closed her eyes as she held her little sister close to her, a sudden rush of magic burst forth surrounding the baby, then there was a sudden loud wail as the baby began to cry in her arms.

The queen burst into tears, she couldn't help it, especially when Tia turned to look at Robin and gave him a wide smile, "I knew she would be okay."

Regina watched in wonder, she had never seen anything like it in her life.

Tia carefully passed the little girl to Robin who stood and walked over to the shattered mother, "look, Gina she's beautiful," he smiled sitting down on the bed and carefully laying her against her chest.

She let out a little sob as she held her daughter for the first time, watching as she waved her little arms and legs around. She had a full head of dark spiky hair, a cute button nose, she was so tiny and Regina was mesmerised by her, she and Robin had made this perfect little person and she couldn't help but cry. Looking at the tiny eyelashes and fingernails and her small ears, her little toes and feet. She ran a finger over her small cheek and held her closer, "hello my baby, I'm your mommy, yes I am," she cooed.

"Well I suppose I should be getting home," Regina stated, rinsing her hands in the wash bowl and smiling at them, "I really am happy for you Queenie."

"Wait, don't you want to hold her?"

"Maybe for a second then," Regina smiled moving closer and looking to the little baby as the Queen passed her to her carefully.

"A second is all you are getting, I'm not willing to part with her for longer than that," Gina whispered, closing her eyes, she felt as though she could sleep for weeks.

Regina rocked the little girl steadily and a stab of longing shot through her, she wished she could have this, have this life, a beautiful new-born baby to look after. "She really is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"She is," Gina nodded, quite eager to have her little on back, "thank you so much, for everything," she smiled as Regina place her babe back in her arms.

"You're welcome and congratulations, the both of you, anyway I best be getting back before the Charmings come after me."

"Of yes, I do not want to see them thank you very much," Gina laughed along with her, holding her daughter close as Tia scooted onto the bed at the other side of her and Regina used her magic to clear away all the bloodied rags and anything that might have been messed.

"And Tia…"

"Yes?" She smiled leaning against her mother.

"You are welcome to come visit any time, all of you are."

"Thanks Aunty!"

"Thank you," Robin nodded, "I don't know how we would have managed without you here."

"No problem, shall I send your love to the Charmings?" she smirked at her other self.

"Why not," she shrugged, "bye," she waved.

"Bye," Regina nodded and with a tap of the ruby slippers she was gone, vanishing into thin air leaving Gina, Robin, Tia and the baby alone in the room.

"My sister is really pretty," Tia smiled snuggling against her mom, Regina shuffled the baby over onto her other arm so that Robin could support her somewhat and she could put her own arm around Tia.

"You are the most amazing little girl," she whispered kissing the top of her head, "you saved your sister's life and I love you so much."

"Can I name the baby?" she asked, beaming up at her.

Regina glanced sceptically at Robin before shrugging, "I don't know, what did you have in mind?" she questioned, pressing a kiss to her little baby's face as she played with her foot which was sticking out of the blanket, she had now stopped crying and was simply making little gurgling noises against her.

"What about Hope?" she whispered.

"I like that," Robin nodded, stroking the baby's head gently.

The Queen felt a smile tug at her features as she looked to the baby in her arms and brushed her finger through older daughter's hair, "I think Hope is perfect."


	8. Jealousy

**Hi! So I thought I would write smut week day one for this fic and it's jealous Regina, so I hope you enjoy! ;) (Not currently proofread)**

* * *

Regina cradled Hope close as the two-year-old wriggled in her arms, trying to escape and run off to find her sister who was about to come out of school. Her youngest daughter had been growing quicker than she would like, she wanted her to remain a little baby forever, however Hope had other ideas. As soon as she had learnt to walk there was no stopping her, if you took your eye off her for even a second she would be gone like the wind running over to something that had caught her attention.

It didn't help that like her older sister, she was a child with magic, it would be considerably easier to watch her if she didn't have the ability to transport herself to places whenever she pleased, something that worried Regina and Robin to no end when she had first started doing it. She would disappear from her crib and appear in Tia's room without them knowing, the thing was she was besotted with her older sister and vice versa, Tia was perfect with her. "Find Tia!" Hope shouted.

"No," Gina sighed holding onto her, "stop."

"Hope want Tia!"

"Hope, shush," she ticked her lightly causing her to smile and giggle at her, reaching out her little hands to grasp the Queen's hair, pulling it slightly, "ouch," Regina wrinkled her nose and looked down at the bundle of energy in her arms. Hope blue eyes were shining up at her, sparkling just like her father's did but her hair was all Regina's raven curls that fell to her shoulders neatly. Tia however was all Regina, she hadn't even given birth to her yet her nine-year-old looked scarily like her, her dark eyes and hair matching Regina's completely. "Hey little madam," Regina tapped her baby's nose and she laughed again, her hand coming to grab her finger, becoming distracted from finding Tia for the time being.

"Mommy! Hope!"

The baby's attention immediately left Regina as her head whipped around and looked for her sister, "Tia! Tia!" Chuckling Regina placed her down on the ground gently, watching as she hurried over to her sister, her little legs going as fast as they could before her arms flung around her sister, "Tia!"

"Hello," the older girl laughed, little flowers falling all around Hope, it had become somewhat of a party trick for Tia now, something she used to make her sister smile and it never failed to do so as she reached out trying to grab them as they dropped from the sky, "what have you been doing today?" She asked.

Hope scrunched up her face and turned to Regina who shook her head and made her way towards her girls, taking her daughter's bag for her, "we haven't really done much sweetie. How was your day at school?"

"It was good," she smiled, saying nothing more as she looked down at her sister again, Hope's hand wrapping around hers.

"Only good?"

"It was alright," she shrugged.

"Okay then," Regina furrowed her eyebrows, Tia loved school, she was crazy for it, obsessed with learning new things and excitedly telling her parents what she had learnt over the dinner table. Seemingly today it was just alright, "did you learn anything interesting?"

"I suppose," she sighed.

"Tia?"

"It was fine okay," she frowned as she looked at her sister and smiled bending down to kiss her little cheek.

"Dada!" Hope cried, reaching her arms out and Regina turned to follow her daughters gaze, seeing Robin stood with a blonde woman, who was holding a bunch of flowers and tucking her hair behind her ear as she grinned at him. "Dada Dada!"

"Shush," Regina hushed her, scooping Hope up into her arms and jiggling her up and down as the little girl tried to reach out in the direction of Robin, "baby shush," she didn't want Robin to notice them, she wanted to see what he was doing first.

"Mommy?" Tia tilted her head, "why can't we go over and see Daddy?"

"Don't you want to surprise him?" Regina smirked seeing Tia's frown turn into a bright smile.

"Yes, Hope shall we surprise Dada?" Tia whispered, her fingers touching her sister's gently, causing the little girl to stop shouting for him immediately, a cheeky smile coming onto her tiny face, her hand wrapping around her mother's hair again as she tried to put it in her mouth. Regina knew it was because the last of her teeth were coming in, but she really didn't need saliva in her hair; she summoned her magic and made a rubber teething toy similar to the ones they had in the land without magic and let her little one chew on that instead.

They edged their way closer and she noticed that Robin was also grinned at the woman, nodding and laughing at something she said. Regina felt her teeth grit together as she stared at them, the little harlot stood their flirting with a married man, someone who had a wife and two children. Her grip on her daughter tightened and Hope seemed to sense something was wrong, her little eyes going wide as she looked towards her mother, her small hand coming to rest on Regina's cheek.

"Who is that woman?" Tia asked, glancing at Regina, her little face looking extremely angry, especially when they looked back to him and the woman was stroking his arm. "Why is she touching daddy like that?"

"I don't know," Regina stated, anger bubbling up inside her, what was Robin playing at! He said he was going out to work and Regina was looking after Hope whilst he was gone, but this really didn't look like he was working, not at all. She had some intense need to turn the woman into a snail and step on her.

Clearing her throat she stepped forward and moved closer to Robin, "daddy," Tia huffed, her arms folding over in front of her body.

He turned and smiled at them, "there are my girls!" he stated happily, only to receive angry looks from each of them, "I was just…"

"Oh, don't let us keep you," Regina scoffed, seeing his brows furrow somewhat, "we were just on our way home." With that they turned, Tia's hand slipping into her mother's as they began to walk in the direction of their house.

"Hey, what's going…"

"Go back to your trollop," she spat before engulfing all three of them in purple magic and transporting them to their house.

"Why was he with that lady?!" Tia shouted as soon as they landed, taking Regina by complete surprise, "what was he doing?!"

"I don't know Tia," Regina sighed, sitting down at the table and bouncing a worried looking Hope on her lap. Something was going on with her daughter today and she didn't know what it was, but whatever it was something was wrong.

"How could daddy do that?!"

"Tia, calm down," she whispered, "we don't know what was going on okay, come here," she pulled her closer making her sit on the opposite side to Hope, rocking them both on her lap. She looked over at the mirror and saw it ripple as a picture of the other Regina showed.

"Hey Queenie."

"Not a good time," she huffed.

"Aunty Trina!" Tia waved.

"Hi there princess."

"When can we come and see you?!" she asked all of a sudden going from being angry and annoyed to excited and happy.

"Soon hopefully."

"How does right now sound," Gina rolled her eyes.

"What's happening?"

"I think I need a discussion with Robin," she scoffed.

"What did he do?"

"That is a long story."

"Well, I can take the kids for you if you want, just for a couple of hours."

"Would you?" Queenie asked, she and Regina had set up a portal between worlds, managing to make a through way using the mirror. It made visiting a lot easier and meant she got to see Henry more often also, however it was usually Regina and Henry coming to her and not the other way around.

"Of course."

Gina looked to her daughters and smiled, "how about going to spend some time with aunty Trina whilst mommy talks to daddy, " hey?" They were still sticking to the story that Regina was her sister Trina, mainly because it was a lot easier for them to understand.

"Yes!" Tia cheered before looking at her seriously, "will you be okay though?"

"Of course," she smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek as she saw Regina coming through the portal, "I will be totally fine, now you go and have a good time with your aunty Trina." She handed Hope over to Regina and they all moved to the mirror, "I love you both."

"Bye mommy," Tia frowned.

"Oi, smile you," Regina chuckled, hugging her tightly, "but I don't know if the same will be said for your father."

* * *

Regina sat at the dinner table with her arms crossed as she kept the eyes on the door, waiting for Robin to come through it. She heard the door creak open and Robin ducked in, "what the hell was all that about?" He asked, glaring at her, "why did you just run off?"

"Why do you think?" she asked, not looking at him and running her tongue over her teeth as she tried to contain her anger towards him.

"I have no idea."

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The woman! The one you were flirting, laughing and smiling with when I saw you in town!"

"The woman? The florist?" he scoffed, revealing the flowers from behind his back.

"Florist my arse."

"She was! I needed flowers and she got them for me!"

"Oh why because you aren't getting enough from me?"

"What the hell are you on about?!"

She stood from the table, shoving her chair over as she stalked towards him anger flaring in her eyes, "how could you do this to me?!"

"What?! Get you flowers for our anniversary?!"

She stopped, staring at him in shock, anniversary? What day was it? She tried to think, how could it possibly be their anniversary? It didn't make sense, how could time have gone so… oh shit, it was, it definitely was, "oh," she whispered.

"Yes oh," he ran a hand over his face, "I wanted to surprise you with flowers but apparently that backfired."

"I'm sorry, I forgot," she closed her eyes in disbelief, her anger dissipating.

He grinned at her and shook his head, "you are incredibly sexy when you're jealous."

She saw the flash of lust in his eyes and immediately jumped him, slamming her body against his as her lips took his violently, her hands running all over him, grabbing his shirt and yanking it out of his pants as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth, he kissed her back just as furiously before practically tearing her dress from her body. She heard the fabric rip and groaned as the material dropped to the ground and his hands pulled at her corset strings.

She responded with a ferocity of her own, pushing his jacket down and ripping his shirt off, "I want you to fuck me, hard" she growled, her hands coming to his pants and shoving them down as he lifted her in one swoop, dropping her on the kitchen table and tearing her undergarments off as he moved between her legs, dragging her hips towards him so she felt his erection pressing against her core.

Regina pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and felt Robin's lips run down her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin. His hands scoured her body, squeezing and stroking every inch of her skin earning little gasps and moans from her. "Wait," Robin groaned, pulling back and looking at her, he was clearly flustered, "where are the girls?"

"Regina's."

"Thank god," he muttered, running his cock through her folds, his tip brushing over her clit causing her to shuddering in exhilaration for what was about to happen, "because I am going to make you scream."

"Yes! Please!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him to her, "please Robin, I need you inside me, please fuck me," she moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you never doubt how much I love you ever again."

"Yes, please," she laid back on the table as his dick rubbed through her slit a couple of times, coating himself in her arousal before positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance and thrusting inside her sharply, causing her to arch her back, letting out a loud moan. He gave her not a moment to adjust before pounding in and out of her, stealing her breath as she moved her hips to meet him, pushing them against him, meeting his thrusts. "Oh god!"

"You asked for hard," he groaned leaning over her on the table, pinning her to it as he plundered her lips. With each thrust his body brushed against her nipples adding to the onslaught of sensations that were flooding her. She pressed him tighter against her with her legs wrapped under his ass. She could feel his balls slapping against her with each thrust and it was sending her crazy.

She moved her hands and instead of holding onto the table wound her arms around his neck, having to tear her lips from his so she could breathe, "Robin!" Regina cried out, moving with him, her nails digging into his back as he increased the speed, she could hear how wet she was with each thrust, the slapping sounds of bodies coming together filled the room along with the moans and groans of pleasure.

She knew at this speed and hardness they couldn't go for much longer, but that didn't matter, she was already so close, literally withering underneath him as her body trembled from the hot white pleasure that was flooding through her at a colossal speed, taking over her very being. "I'm close…" she cried, bucking against him to the extent that he had to move up and hold her hips still whilst he continued to thrust into her and one hand went to her clit.

Her eyes widened when she felt him touch her sensitive bundle of nerves and she was thrown over the edge, screaming in her release as her walls clung to his cock, begging him to come with her, but he carried on thrusting, fucking her through her orgasm, working against the resistance causing her to whimper and shake, "Robin!" She screamed, bucking up into him, her body whipping from side to side and he pounded into her one last time before releasing, shooting his seed inside her with a groan as he dropped down to lay on top of her, making sure not to fully crush her as she wrapped her limp arms around him best she could, wiping his sweat riddled hair from his face.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her eyes closing as she tried to get her breath back.

"You okay?" he muttered, kissing her neck.

"Wow."

"Maybe you should be jealous more often if that's the outcome," he grinned, pulling back to look at her.

"Hmm, this is how I dealt with you, but if I were you I'd be scared that Tia might turn you into a toad," she laughed, her legs falling to the floor as he stood up and helped her with him. Her legs shook and she had to hold onto the table, she could feel a mixture of her arousal and his come trickling down her thighs from her core and shuddered. "I need to take a bath."

"How about we pay a visit to the waterfall?" he asked, smirking at her as he pulled her closer.

"That sounds fun, I suppose we have a little longer before we have to go and get the children."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm."

"Happy anniversary," he chuckled, kissing her bruised lips.

"Happy anniversary to you too."


	9. Fix it day 7

**Fix it day 7**

* * *

"Mommy!" Tia ran into the sitting room and flopped down into one of the chairs by the fire.

Regina looked over her shoulder from her place at the stove, "what's got you all excited?" the Queen asked humorously as she stirred the stew she was preparing for supper.

"I was talking to auntie Trina and she told me about all hallows eve," the bright eleven-year-old smiled as she rested her head on the arm of the couch and looked at her mother, swinging her legs playfully as Hope came in after her jumping on top of her sister and wrapping her arms around her.

"Mommy we were talking to auntie Trina," Hope babbled, the little four-year-old playing with Tia's hair as she sat on top of her.

"So your sister has already told me," Queenie chuckled, she thought it was funny that the children still thought that Regina was their auntie Trina, but she wasn't going to be the one who told them any different and Regina seemed to be fine with it being that way.

"So! Can we go?!" she squealed, bouncing on top of her sister and earning a groan out of the older of the two.

"Hope you're squishing my spine," Tia protested, knocking her off gently onto the fluffy rug, Hope rolled and hopped up onto her feet before running over to Regina and giving her that look that had her mother swooning and giving into her ever want and need.

"Mommy, can we, can we?! Pleaseeee," she batted her little eyelashes and Regina looked down at her, seeing that she had obviously tried to do her own hair as her jet locks was sticking up in a little spiky pony tail on the top of her head. She scrunched up her chubby little cheeks as she smiled, her eyes half squinted in a way that made her look adorable.

"Can you what?" Gina asked, only just realising that she didn't actually know what it was that her daughters were asking for, she'd been too busy watching them.

"Can we go see Auntie Trina for Halloween? Please mommy!" Tia joined in as she rolled off the sofa and came to stand next to her sister, now she was getting doubly attacked by cuteness, how was that fair?

"I'm not sure about that," she shook her head, seeing the looks on their little face and groaning internally, why did she have to have such cute offspring? "What did auntie Trina say?"

"She said that we could, but we had to ask you," Tia stated.

"Hmm, why don't you ask your daddy then, okay? We'll let him decide."

"Okay," the girls squealed and jumped, they knew how much Robin was a push over when it came to his daughters, they could make him do just about anything, just as they could with Regina. Robin was going to hate her for doing this when he returned home, she'd been out with him earlier with the Merry Men before bringing back goods to the villages and having to break off in order to pick the children up from school.

She gave the pot a quick stir before moving into her room and seeing that her girls were now in there laid on the bed, talking to the mirror, she smiled and came to sit with them, seeing Regina on the other side talking to them, "Queenie," she smiled upon seeing her.

"Trina," Gina laughed, seeing the slightest raise of the eyebrows from her Storybrooke counterpart, "you want us over for Halloween then?" she asked.

"I said the girls could come trick or treating if they asked you."

"How are the decorations in Storybrooke this year?" the Queen asked as she gently stroked Tia's hair, Hope coming to cuddle into her side.

"Interesting, there's a festival this year and a haunted house, which let me tell you now took a lot of convincing from Snow for me to allow."

"Oh I can imagine, it's always fun to scare people a little though," she smirked in a sinister way, she still rather liked frightening people, sure she didn't do it in her everyday life anymore, in fact she barely got to do it, now she was a fully-fledged mother, her children and Robin were the most important things to her.

"Indeed," Regina agreed, "so do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"When is all hallow's eve again?"

"Tomorrow," Regina smiled.

"We'll see, I'll have to run it past Robin first before I can say anything as to whether we will or we won't," Queenie stated as she hugged the little girl that was bouncing on her lap, her little hands bunching in her hair, Gina grabbed her playfully tickling her causing her to giggle loudly until she stilled and simply curled back into her again. The Queen looked up just in time to catch the pained expression on her counterpart's face, "girls, why don't you go and play in the sitting room until daddy gets home, I think I need a little chat with auntie Trina."

Carefully she placed Hope on the ground and watched as Tia moaned, rolling her eyes before doing as she was told and going with her sister. Once they were out of the room she turned to the mirror and rose her eyebrows, "spill, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Hmm, I don't think you have been less convincing in your life," the Queen scoffed, "something is wrong, how's Henry?"

"Henry is… wonderful, but he's getting restless and I feel like I won't be able to hold onto him for much longer," she breathed, looking down, "he wants to go off exploring."

"And you want him to spend the rest of his life living with you in Storybrooke?"

"It's alright for you," Regina snapped, "you have Robin, you have your daughters, you have everything, Henry is all I have."

"I'm sorry," the Queen whispered, she understood, she did, if she was in the same position she would be wanting to hold onto her son for as long as she possibly could. Regina didn't want to be alone, "okay, I decided, we will be coming to spend some time with you at Halloween, the girls will love it and I think you might need it more than you are letting on."

"Thank you," Regina smiled, "I really love spending time with them."

"They are rather likeable," Gina laughed, she loved her daughters more than anything, they meant the entire world to her, "I suppose we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes," the other woman nodded as they both cut the line off. The Queen hummed and stood from her seat at the bed, hearing the girls shouting from the other room, the words daddy and can we, quite clear. She smirked and shook her head before going out and joining them, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she walked through that door. Regina gasped, a hand coming to her chest as she looked from Robin to the young boy stood beside him, the girls had gone quiet and were now staring at the boy, "Roland?"

His head shot round as his eyes met hers, he was older, but there was still no mistaking him, "Regina?"

"Oh my god," she breathed, hurrying forward and pulling him into her arms, hugging him tight, "you're here," she whispered, pulling back and looking at him in shock, she hadn't seen him in 6 years and by the time she got to the Enchanted Forest she felt that he would be better off with Little John and the people who had helped raise him than he would have been with her.

"Yeah," the eleven-year-old nodded.

"You're so big," she gushed, cupping his cheeks gently as she examined him, "how is this possible?"

"Well, I was on my way home when this young fellow came running up to me saying that I was his father," Robin stated.

"Yes, you are," she nodded, "well, Robin Hood is," she sighed, something clicked in her brain, an idea, something that might make Regina happy and hopefully Roland as well, she didn't know if it was fair to uproot him, after all this was his home now, but if he wanted to she could take him back to Storybrooke so he could live with Regina. She looked to her own girls and then back to the boy who had been like a son to her and smiled, she knew that this was fate, it was fate that Roland was to come to her just as she had been talking to Regina about how alone she was feeling.

* * *

After a lengthy catch up and Roland becoming more comfortable with being around her again she had asked him the question, if he wanted to go and be with Regina. She had sensed his hesitance at first and suggested that he could just go over with them and if he didn't want to stay then he could go back with them, no harm done. He had agreed and now they were all stood in front of the mirror as the Queen activated the portal.

Once it was open they stepped through it one by one with Robin bringing up the rear, landing in Regina's vault, Gina held onto Tia's hand whilst Hope held Robin's and they moved out of the vault with Roland following in the middle. They walked towards Regina's house with Hope babbling on about what she wanted to be for Halloween, "daddy, do you think I could be a unicorn?" she asked, as Regina chuckled and looked over her shoulder, seeing her little girl looking up at her Robin.

"Urm, I dunno," he shrugged.

Tia giggled and shook her head, "how are you going to be a unicorn?"

"I can be one if I want to," Hope argued back, cheekily sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"You don't have enough legs to be a unicorn," Tia sassed back, earning a glare from the littlest Locksley.

There was quiet for a couple of minutes until Gina felt Hope take her other hand and looked down at her, "hello," she smiled.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think unicorns are fluffy?" she asked.

"Darling I think you may be a little bit obsessed with unicorns."

"But they are so cute and pretty and magical," the little girl gushed, "do you think maybe we could have a pet unicorn at home?"

"You can't keep unicorns as pets," Tia shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because they are wild animals."

"You're a wild animal," Hope huffed moodily.

"Girls, quit it," Robin sighed, Gina simply shook her head, one minute her girls loved each other and were all over each other and the next they would be arguing as though their lives depended on it.

They made their way onto Mifflin street and she heard Roland take a sharp intake of breathe, he'd been quiet since they arrived here, but she was guessing that it was just nerves at being back in Storybrooke, hell even she got reminiscent, for Roland it was the place that he last saw his father alive and the place he had been torn away from the closest thing he had to a mother. They reached Regina's house and opened the gate before moving up the path to the door. The Queen knocked on it and they all waited, Hope still babbling on about unicorns.

The door opened and they all came face to face with Henry, "trick or treat," Gina smiled as her son hugged her, he was getting so old.

"Mom, it's good to see you."

"Henry don't lie, you see me every day, I'm not really any different to Trina," she laughed.

"Still," he chuckled.

"It's definitely good to see you though," she smiled, cupping his cheeks, "handsome boy," over his shoulder she saw Regina coming into the hallway already dressed in her costume, which was pretty much just one of her dresses, "hello sis," she smirked, knowing that her daughters thought that they were sisters and not the same person.

"Hello."

"Auntie Trina you look just like mommy with your hair like that!" Hope laughed, knocking into Regina's legs as she hugged her.

"I know," she chuckled as Tia came and hugged her from the other side, "you girls get more and more beautiful every day," she gushed.

"Regina," Roland spoke up and the Queen watched as the other woman froze, her eyes staring, Regina's bottom lip began trembling as her eyes welled up.

"Roland?" she breathed, the girls moved back to their own mother and watched in curiosity.

"Why did he call her Regina?" Hope whispered, looking up to Queenie who simply bent down and scooped her up, still watching.

Regina reached out for him and he literally fell into her arms as she hugged him close, "I thought I was never going to see you again," Regina cried, knocking her wig off accidentally, her short locks being revealed as she held him tightly.

"I missed you," he sobbed, finally letting the emotion that Gina had known he was keeping in spill to the surface.

"I missed you too, so, so much," she breathed, pulling back a little and pushing his curls behind his ear, "look at you, you've grown so much my little knight." Regina kissed his cheek gently as she looked at him, an expression of pure joy on her face.

The Queen smiled and buried her face into her daughter's soft hair as she bounced her gently, soon her baby would be too heavy to hold like this so she was making the most of it, "is she his mommy?" Hope asked, looking up at her, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes baby, she is," Gina nodded, because she was, she knew that Roland hadn't really known Marian, so the only mother he had known was Regina, she had been everything to him and clearly, she still was.

"Mommy, when are we going to go trick or treating?" she whispered.

"Soon," she smiled before ushering her family inside, giving Regina and Roland a moment for themselves, "so Henry, what are you going as?" she asked, her son was now taller than her and it was weird, to think that he was 21 already was a crazy notion.

"Don't really dress up for Halloween any more mom," he laughed, "kinda grew out of it."

"I see," Gina sighed, "well, I better go and get these little munchkins into their costumes."

"What's a munchkin?" Hope asked as she padded upstairs with Tia following her.

"You're a munchkin," the oldest sister giggled.

"So are you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

* * *

About an hour later the girls finally decided on what they wanted to be for Halloween, Tia had opted to be a black cat whilst Hope had insisted she wanted to be a unicorn, but when Gina had given in and allowed her to be a unicorn she said she didn't want to be a unicorn anymore, but instead wanted to be a unicorn charmer. She ended up as a ballerina, her hair had been in a high bun, but was now sticking out again in that little pony tail and she had a soft unicorn plush underneath her arm. "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" she shouted, waving the toy at Robin who was clearly a little taken aback.

The Queen laughed as she finished off her own look, she was just going to be going as herself, but maybe a little more menacing than what her daughters were used to seeing. "Mommy you look so pretty," Tia gushed as she played with one of Regina's dark curls.

"I think she looks scary," Hope stated.

Gina turned around and looked at her little girl, smiling at her, "are you really scared of your own mother?" she asked, she really hoped that she wasn't because she knew what it was like to be afraid of the woman who was supposed to protect you and take care of you and she swore that her girls would never feel like that about her, that she wouldn't let it happen.

"Nooo, of course not," Hope giggled as she came over and pulled herself up on to her lap, her little hands cupping Regina's cheeks, "but you're meant to look scary," she grinned, "I'm not scared of you though."

"Good," she smiled, hugging her little bundle of joy.

"How did you make your eyes purple?"

"Magic," she chuckled, bopping Hope's little nose playfully.

"Have you seen what I can do with my magic?" the four-year-old whispered and the Queen cocked her head as she watched her daughter wave her hand at her sister, pulling the cat tail on the back of her costume.

"Hey!" Tia protested, only for Hope to burst into a fit of giggles, falling into her mother.

"Cheeky girl," Gina shook her head.

"She gets away with everything," Tia scoffed.

"I don't think she is the only one, do you?" Robin laughed as he lifted Hope off the Queen's lab, giving her space for her other daughter to sit.

"She's only little," Regina stated, her fingers running through Tia's hair, "you did a lot worse than that when you were younger madam, shall we go to the party now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They all walked into town, Hope was now holding Gina's hand whilst Tia was holding Robin's, Regina was next to them with Roland and Henry. "I see Snow has taken Snow White a little too literally," the Queen rolled her eyes, seeing the woman dressed at the Disney version of herself. Zelena was also there, just in her wicked witch costume. Queenie rose her eyebrows as she looked at her sister, she seemed different. Then there was Miss Swan who seemed to be some sort of Zombie Cop, how original.

"God this party looks dull," Robin murmured in her ear.

She nodded in agreement, he was right about that, it wasn't exactly her idea of a fun time, "we are doing this for Hope and Tia," she whispered back, "so behave for a couple of hours."

"Fine," he groaned.

"Mommy look! Apple bobbing!" Tia pointed.

"Oh yes, come on then," she followed after her girls as they ran towards the station with the barrel of, what she could only guess, was freezing cold water with apples bobbing in it.. She watched as Tia shoved her face under the water straight away before bringing up a bright red apple prized between her teeth.

"I got one! I got one!" she cheered.

"Well done," Gina smiled as she placed her hands on her littlest daughter's shoulders, "Hope."

"I don't want to put my face in there," she shook her head, cuddling to her mother's leg.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't," she whispered.

"That's fine baby, why don't you and your sister go over to the lemonade stall?" Gina smiled, handing some money to Tia for her to keep it safe.

"Okay," Hope nodded, taking her sister's hand and hugging her.

"It's okay Hope, we'll go get a drink," the older girl smiled sweetly at her, "thank you mommy."

"I'll be with the rest of the adults," Gina stated as she watched them go before turning and joining the adults, seeing Robin holding a drink out to her, she rose her eyebrows and took the glass of scotch from him, "god yes," she laughed sipping some of the liquid from the glass and closing her eyes.

"Thought you might need that," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, have you seen Regina?"

"No, where did she go?" the Queen asked, looking around and spotting her other half sat at a table talking to Roland, with matching smiles on their faces as he enjoyed a candy apple. "I think she's going to be very happy," Gina whispered.

"You should be proud of yourself, I know how much he means to you and how it must hurt to let him go," Robin stated, giving her a little squeeze.

"Regina needs him more than I do," the Queen sighed, "she needs him so much and I already have my family, she deserves someone and Roland will be much better off with her," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they turned from Regina and Roland to look at their daughters who were chasing each other around with bags of candy as they giggled. "I have a feeling we are going to have two very hyper little girls on our hands come bed time."

Robin groaned and shook his head, "this is your fault, you can put them to bed."

"Maybe I'll have to put them under a sleeping curse."

"You're not drugging our daughters," Robin laughed, squeezing her playfully.

"You're no fun," she smirked.

"Mommy! Look! Look!"

Gina looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw, clearly her daughters had been rather proactive with their magic during their sugar filled state, "Hope! You get rid of that thing right now!"

"But mommy! It's a real Unicorn! Can we keep it? Pleaseeeee?"

"No," she shook her head as she looked to Robin.

"But look at it's face! And it's horn!"

"Don't touch that Hope!" She hurried over to her and lifted the girl off the miniature unicorn, suddenly she narrowed her eyes, "Hope where is your sister?"

"Itwasn'tmyfaultIdidn'tmeantodoit," she mumbled all at once so that Regina had no clue what she just said.

"Hope?"

"Imighthaveaccidentallyturnedherintotheunicorn."

"Repeat that a little slower," Robin instructed as Regina looked at him worriedly.

"I might have accidentally turned her into the unicorn," she confessed, looking down at the floor as she twisted her ballet pump into the ground.

The queen took a deep breath as she noticed the unimpressed look on the unicorn's face, realising that it was actually her eldest daughter. She ran a hand over her face and flicked her wrist in Tia's direction, causing a plume of purple smoke as the animal disappeared and her daughter returned.

"Hope!" She yelled, an angry look on her face, "I'm going to turn you into a toad!"

"Ah no, no more turning anyone into anything missis," Regina shook her head, taking hold of her daughters gently, "now, you two get along and enjoy the party or we are going home, do you understand?"

"Yes," they both mumbled.

"No more magic tonight, am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go play or find Henry and nag him," she instructed, watching her girls share a mischievous look as they nodded and ran off to find the older boy.

The Queen laughed and leant against Robin, she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	10. D OQ HappyEndingWeek

**Wednesday - D!OQ**

* * *

"Mom!" Tia yelled, slamming the front door behind as she dropped her bow and arrows on the table. She was now fifteen years old and had a mind of her own, her dark hair fell in curls to her waist, just like her mother's and her face had changed shape a little. She no longer looked like a cute little girl, she was a young woman and the Queen sometimes wished that she would stop growing.

Regina turned around to look at her from where she was stood behind Hope finishing off the plaits she had asked for, Tia wasn't the only one growing, Hope had grown as well, no longer was she her little baby, she was a bold eight-year-old who knew exactly what she wanted. "Stop yelling in the house Tia," Hope scoffed.

"Oi young lady, that's my job," Regina tutted, pretending to swat her shoulder, "Tia stop yelling in the house."

"Mom, you'll never guess what dad and I found!" her eldest gushed as she straightened her bright red riding jacket.

"What did you find?" Regina asked, her interest peeked at her daughter's enthusiasm. She knew that Tia had grown to be quite the explorer, not only did she have perfect control of her magic, she was an expert archer, she was almost as good with a bow and arrow as her father was.

"You have to come see! You too Hope."

"I have class work to finish," the younger girl sighed before a mischievous grin played on her features and she waved her hand towards her school satchel. Papers flew out of the bag and landed on the table in front of her before writing began to appear, rapidly filling out all the questions on the sheet.

"Hope!" Regina scolded, "you are supposed to do your own homework, not use magic to finish it."

"I did do it! All the answers are from my head, I didn't cheat, that's just how the spell works," she shrugged, picking up the finished homework and carrying it back over to her bag, slipping it inside. "Done, now I can come with you," she smiled smugly, flicking one of the plaits her mother had put in her hair for her behind her shoulder. Regina shook her head at her daughters as they both beamed up at her cheekily.

They both possessed more powerful magic than she did and sometimes that scared her, she worried about what that would mean for them. She'd never wanted magic and she hadn't asked for it, when she was first married to the kind she had hated how much she loved using her magic for bad. Yet as far as she was aware both her daughters only possessed light magic and she just hoped that was the way it would remain.

"What are we going to look at?" Regina asked, reaching for something to cover the white shirt she had tucked into her brown riding pants.

"Just come see!" Tia grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door, snatching her bow and arrows back from off the table as Hope grabbed her mother's spare hand and followed them out. Regina quickly summoned a cloaking spell upon the house before weaving through the trees as her daughter led her to god knows where.

"Where's your father?" the Queen questioned, she hadn't known that they would be going so far out, she was surprised that Robin let Tia venture back home alone, she certainly wouldn't have.

"He's keeping look out, he told me to come and get you."

They arrived in a clearing which was surrounded by tall cliffs and craggy rocks, she looked at her daughter, confused as to what she was supposed to be looking at until Tia wiggled her fingers and her magic formed an entry way inside the cliff.

"Wow!" Hope breathed, doing an excited little jump as she clung onto Regina's hand, "that is so cool!"

"What on earth…" she gasped, picking up the speed as they went inside. The walls were lit with lanterns and the path spiralled down, in many ways it reminded her of the Indiana Jones movies she'd watched with Henry when she was still one with Regina. That thought made her wary, what if this were some kind of trap. "Tia, where are we?"

"You'll see," she whispered.

Regina looked at her, noticing a silver shimmer in her daughter's usually brown eyes, something that would happen to her when she used a lot of magic would be a change of eye colour, she had a feeling that whatever was going on, her daughter was using quite a bit of magic to make it happen.

After they had walked for around ten more minutes, continuing to go further and further underground, they came to a room where running water could be heard and spotted Robin sat looking at something. At their arrival he stood up, wiping his hands on his trousers, "about time, we don't have long left Tia."

"I know, I could have used magic to transport, but I need as much of it as I can get."

"Okay, explain. Now," the Queen ordered, her voice stern and showing that she wasn't to be argued with. She wanted an explanation for what was going on, something about it didn't sit right with her and she hated being in the dark.

"I was afraid you'd say no if I told you," Tia whispered, "so I went to dad instead."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her daughter and tapped her foot, "carry on. I want to know what this is all about."

"Right. I was talking to auntie Trina who I know isn't actually your sister, she's part of you." Regina rose an eyebrow at her but let her continue with what she was saying. "I knew she was upset about something and she mentioned how she lost someone she loved and it was nearly the anniversary of his death."

The Queen's face fell as she felt her heart begin to ache, it hurt to think about what happened, she'd felt all the heartache Regina had when she lost her Robin, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't love him too, but somehow it seemed to hurt her a lot less than it had Regina. She couldn't imagine not having Robin with her every day, at least she was lucky enough to find her Robin, the Robin who would cause her that heartbreak if he were to simply leave her as Regina's had.

"I think I have enough magic to help her," Tia stated confidently.

"Tia…"

"No mom, listen to me. When the time falls and it's exactly the time and date of his death with enough combined power you can bring someone back. If that person was good and true, it's easier."

"Tia, you can't bring him back, don't you think that if we could Regina would have, she tried everything before she decided to split herself into two and get rid of me."

"Yes, but I have more magic than you and its light magic! I've been reading up on it."

"Tia I doubt that..."

"Mom, just let me try, please."

"Okay, you can try, but don't get your hopes that it will work."

Her daughter grinned in response and moved over to the waterfall which was flowing into a pool which flowed green with souls. "Tia, I really am not sure about this, it seems dangerous."

"It's fine."

Regina watched her nervously,she just wanted to grab her and pull her away from this place, forcing her to return home and forget about her plans, but there was a part of her that was curious as to what her daughter was actually going to do.

"I need you all to step back," she told them, as she rolled a feather from an arrow between her fingers and closed her eyes.

Slowly she sat down on the ground and lowered her hands to the water, something Regina screamed for her not to do. However as soon as her hands and the feather were under the water, the green colour vanished and the surface began to glow, silver sparks flew up and Tia began to shake as the water swirled and shot up out of the pool.

"Tia! Stop now it's too much!" She shouted, wanting her daughter to stop putting herself in harms way and come to her.

They were suddenly plunged into darkness as the lights flickered off and the glowing from the river stopped.

The Queen waved her hands for the torches to be relit and started running in the direction of her daughter. "Tia!" She pulled the girl up from the floor and hugged her as tight as she possibly could. "Are you alright?" She asked, pulling back to get a closer look at her, her eyes were still glowing in that silver tone, it had fully taken over her irises and there were now golden specks inside.

The girl blinked and shook her head, "I'm okay. Did it work? Did he come back?"

"I don't think..."

"Regina?"

She looked up at her Robin who was stood with his mouth agape as he stared at something behind him. Regina turned her head to see what it was and her face fell into the same expression, pure shock was written all over her face. "Robin?"

"What's going on? How am I here? I..."

"It worked!" Tia squealed.

"How? How is that possible?" The queen murmured looking to her daughter. She knew she was powerful, but that was another level of magical ability. It was then that she noticed a mark on Tia's wrist, a mark in the shape of a sun. Her eyes widened as she grabbed her daughter's hand and looked closer at the marking, she gasped alerting Tia to where her gaze was focused.

"Mom, what is that?"

"It's the mark of the gods," she whispered. She knew what that meant and how her daughter's powers actually formed. She glanced to Hope and took a deep breath, that was how she'd saved her sister when she was born. She was a god and that meant that her power was virtually limitless and there was no price for using it.

"What does that mean?" Tia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It means that you're a deity."

"How?"

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"Regina? What is going on? Where are we? Who are all these people and what are you wearing?"

The Queen turned to look at him, she'd almost forgotten his presence, she'd been so caught up with looking at the mark on her daughter. "Robin. This is my family," she stated, "and also, I'm not Regina."

"You look like Regina, unless she has a twin I don't know about."

"Well, I suppose we're like twins. When we lost you, Regina tried splitting herself in two, she blamed me for us losing you. She said she needed to be rid of the Evil Queen, so she split us, your Regina is still in Storybrooke and still very much single."

"Wait, so what you're saying is that she split herself in half?"

"Exactly." The Queen cast him an awkward smile as she wrapped her arm around her daughters and her Robin came up behind them.

"Now aunt Regina can have you back and she won't be sad anymore," Hope stated.

"I'm so confused."

"Come with us, we'll explain everything, but I think we need to reunite you with Regina first." Regina stated, watching the strange reaction between her Robin and Robin Hood as they went out of the cave in front of her and with Hope and she hung back with Tia who had remained rather quite since hearing about what she was. "Sweetheart?"

"What does all this mean?" She questioned as she cuddled into her mother's side.

"It's nothing to worry about," she reassured, kissing her daughter's temple, "everything will be fine."

"What if someone tries to take me away from you and dad?"

"Do you really think I'd let that happen? You're my little girl, you're not going anywhere," she stated confidently.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course! I pinky promise," Regina grinned holding out her little finger for her daughter to hook hers onto. "I love you so much Tia."

"Love you too mom!" She smiled hugging her tightly. "Lets go get Robin back to his Regina!"

* * *

 **We'll see Robin reunite with Regina for the canon day of OQHappyEndingWeek!**


	11. CanonOQ HappyEndingWeek

When Regina opened the door to her Storybrooke mansion she stopped still and just stared at them, the Queen had forgotten to mention that they would be stopping by, but she figured that there was no way Regina could mind, not when they were bringing her the news they were doing. "What's going on?" the brunette asked, her eyes glued to Robin.

Gina pushed him forward before wrapping her arm around her own Robin, "we brought you someone we thought you might want to see," she quipped.

"I brought him back for you aunt Trina!" Tia gushed as she hugged her sister and moved to cuddle against her mother as they four of them waited for Regina and Robin Hood interact.

"Robin?" Regina whispered, blinking faster than usual to try and stop herself from crying, "are you… are you really here?"

"Regina," he breathed, moving towards her and wrapping his arms tightly around her, pulling her flush against his chest.

"I missed you," she sobbed, burying her face against his shoulder as she cried into his shirt, "I missed you, so, so much!"

"I missed you too," he agreed, pressing his lips against her temple.

Regina pulled back to look at him, her hands running all over him as she checked him over, "is it actually you? Are you real?"

"Yes, I don't know how, but yes."

"You stupid man! How dare you give your life to save me!" she cried.

"Regina…"

"I love you so much," she cried, "oh Robin!"

"Regina," he buried his head against her.

"I'm so sorry!" She sniffled, "I'm so sorry!"

"What?" He moved his head so that he could look into her eyes, "hey, Regina, what?"

"You died because of me Robin, you died saving me!"

"And I'd do it over and over again if it meant that you were safe." He shook his head, pulling her close and pressing his lips gently against hers, "Regina, I love you and I would never be able to stand by and watch you get hurt."

"So, I had to watch you get hurt! Had to live without you!" She rubbed her hands across her face, "I thought I was never going to see you again, never going to hold you, never kiss you, never have another of our late-night talks, I thought I'd lost you, I had to watch you die Robin! Knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it!"

"Hey, I'm back now and I can't promise you that something won't happen to separate us again, but make no mistake, I love you Regina and will do forever." He traced his fingers across he cheek tenderly.

The Queen watched them happily as she pulled her own family closer to her, it seemed as though everything was working out for her and her other half. Her fingers trailed through Tia's hair as Hope moved to cuddle her daddy. "I think we'll leave you all to it."

"How did you manage it?" Regina asked, looking at Tia, the shock still present on her face.

"Tia, show her," Queenie instructed, gently tapping her daughter.

"This appeared after I brought him back," the girl whispered, holding her wrist out to Regina, showing her the sun-shaped marking.

"You and I both know what that means," the Queen stated, her hands resting on Tia's shoulder as Regina examined the mark, her eyes wide as she did so.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't you have known before now, surely there would have been some kind of sign that she was a descendant from the gods."

"We always knew she had a lot of magic, but I don't think we ever for a minute would have guessed that."

"It makes so much sense now," Regina breathed, cupping the girls face gently and smiling at her, "I don't know how I can every thank you for what you have done for me, sweetheart."

"Just seeing you happy is good enough for me," she remarked, a proud grin playing on her features, "I don't like it when you're sad and you have been ever since we met, even when you were happy, underneath you were still missing Robin. Now you can be happy again and Roland can have his dad back."

"Where is Roland?" Robin asked, looking into the house.

"He's in his room, let's go find him," Regina laughed quietly, "he's grown so much whilst you've been away," she whispered, pain evident in her voice from the fact that Robin had missed out on seeing his son grow up. Roland was a teenager now.

"Well, we best be going now, it's a school night," the Queen stated, winking at her girls as she gestured to Robin for him to start walking without her.

He got her drift and nodded, scooping Hope up in his arms and making her squeal as he hauled her over his shoulder and wrapped his spare arm around his eldest, "come on then girlies, let's go get some ice cream before heading home."

The Queen headed over to Regina and took one of her hands in hers as she rose her eyebrows playfully, "enjoy tonight."

"Shut up," the brunette blushed, "but I can imagine that I will. Thank you," her eyes shined with tears, "tell Tia that she will be getting the best birthday present ever this year."

"Oh, trust me she will be expecting you to throw her the party of the year."

"She can have whatever she wants," Regina cooed, hugging her alter ego, "please thank her again for me."

"I will do. Keep in touch with me."

"Will do," she nodded, pulling back and waving at Gina as she made her way down the street. She knew that Regina would now have her happy ending, now she had her Robin back, she could finally have her whole family together. The Queen spotted her own family coming out of the ice cream parlour, the girls giggling at something their father was saying to them.

She smiled to herself and cleared her throat, "really? Having a sugar rush before bed?"

"Mom! I got you rocky road!" Tia called out, hurrying over to her and passing her a cone with a scoop of the chocolaty treat on top.

"Thank you, my thoughtful girl," she hummed, kissing her daughter's temple as she took the ice cream from her.

"Is Regina happy now?"

"Yes, she is very happy," the Queen nodded as they began walking back towards the vault where the portal to their world was located. "She also said that you could have anything you want for your birthday and she will throw you a party."

"Really?!" The girl asked, her eyes sparkling as she turned to look at her mother with excitement written all over her face.

"Yes really."

"YES!" she cheered, grabbing her little sister's hand and doing a silly dance.

The Queen laughed as she felt Robin's arm wrap around her, she hummed and leant against him, "how are our children so perfect?"

"I think it comes from their mother," he quipped, kissing her neck playfully before moving in and tasting some of her ice cream.

"Hey, cheeky," she slapped him as she laughed.

"And the party, is she really throwing it?"

"Yes, I managed to pass that duty onto her."

"Cheat," he laughed, "I know how much you hate throwing parties."

"It's not that I hate it, it's…"

"Gina."

"Fine, I hate it," she chuckled as they reached the mirror and opened up the portal before stepping through and appearing in their living room back in the Enchanted Forest.

She made sure that her girls were all settled down and read Hope a quick bedtime story before moving into her own bedroom. She bit down on her lip as she waved her hand over the mirror, revealing a picture of Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry all embracing one another in Regina's sitting room. A smile played on her features as she saw her own Robin come into the bedroom from tending to the animals outside. It seemed that for once, both she and Regina had everything they ever wanted.


End file.
